The Ice Behind Bars II: Redemption
by Lany19
Summary: It's been three years since Elsa's revival. With a life finally outside the dungeons, Elsa starts experiencing new feelings. When new enemies appear, she learns that she had killed people in her past. With her worst fear coming true, she becomes distant from everyone and starts believing she really does belong behind bars. Can Elsa ever accept what she'd done and find Redemption?
1. Different

The Ice Behind Bars II: Redemption

Chapter I: Different

It had been three years since the late King Jamie's dark secret was revealed. The citizens of Arendelle had all started anew and the kingdom couldn't be any livelier. The marketplace was busy. The streets were like man mazes with people coming and going with their everyday lives. With the lake finally thawing and Arendelle having a new trade partner, the docks were full of ships, importing and exporting merchandise.

Inside the castle, Aphrodite and Brandon sat at the tall dining table, with Aphrodite on the head and Brandon to her right side.

"Good Morning!" Rapunzel greeted as she entered the room.

"Good morning." Aphrodite and Brandon said in unison while the former kept her eyes on the papers she was holding.

Rapunzel sat opposite Brandon and rubbed her hands together, ready to dig in her breakfast.

"Good morning…" Then came in a very sleepy Anna, still wearing her nightgown. She had bags under her eye and her hair was disheveled.

"Yikes. You look like the dead." Rapunzel said with a laugh.

Anna didn't reply. She just pulled a seat next to Rapunzel and sat before planting her face on the table, making the plates jump slightly.

"Rough night?" Aphrodite asked and sipped her coffee.

Anna nodded without lifting her head. "It's all because of your kids." Anna said while pointing a guilty finger towards Rapunzel.

"What, they woke you up for another chocolate cake in the middle of the night?" Brandon humored.

"Yes." Anna's muffled voice said.

Rapunzel took a bite of her fried calamari. "I doubt they were the only culprits."

Anna lifted her head but kept her chin on the table. "Well, yeah! She's a chocolate freak as well!"

Rapunzel giggled. "Can you blame her?"

Anna sighed. "No… but why did they have to wake me?! Why not you or mom?"

"Because they knew you'd join them." Aphrodite said. "They knew that if they had asked us we would have tucked them back in bed."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but closed it. "No comment." She then looked at Rapunzel's plate. "Yukh… how can you still eat that at breakfast?"

"The same way _you_ eat broccoli and scrambled eggs, and _Elsa_ eats a beef sandwich." Rapunzel replied with a smirk.

Anna frowned. Her eyes then widened a bit and she lifted herself up to look around. "Where are the kids anyway?"

"Gerda's giving them a bath since I woke up to find them covered in chocolate." Rapunzel said.

"They are evil, I tell you." Anna started. "They probably drowned Gerda in the bath and jumped out the window and pickpocketed every single citizen in Arendelle!" She gasped loudly, "Oh, Poor Gerda!" She dramatically shouted and made a fake sob.

They turned when they heard rushing footsteps and giggles.

"Speak of the devil." Anna said in a scary voice, even hissing like a cat.

A girl and boy dashed inside the room, both with brunette hair like their father's. They almost looked alike if it wasn't for their eyes since the girl had her mother's green eyes but as for the boy he looked almost exactly like Flynn with his hazel ones. They laughed as they chased each other and ran around the big table in circles.

"Emily. Eugene. Don't run. You just took a bath." Rapunzel scolded.

The two suddenly stopped and turned to her, their hands behind their backs. "Sorry, Mama…" They apologized.

"See?" Rapunzel turned to Anna. "They are sweet angels."

Anna looked at them. They smirked and pointed their tongues at her.

Anna gasped and stood to show them her fists. "Why you…" She sneered.

Rapunzel grabbed her from her nightgown. "Calm down, feisty pants."

Anna then collapsed in her seat and frowned childishly as she ate her breakfast.

"And you two stop messing around with her and eat your breakfast." Rapunzel leaned towards them. "You don't want to anger Queen Aphrodite now, do you?" She whispered.

Their faces went pale and they quickly took their seats, being all polite and avoiding to make eye contact with Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked at Rapunzel. "I don't even wanna know what you tell them at night."

"The fact that you eat naughty children?"

"Seriously!?" Aphrodite exclaimed. She turned and looked at the children who quickly tensed up. "I don't eat children!" She said—too loudly.

Emily and Eugene recoiled before they quickly started eating their breakfast. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!" They said in unison.

Aphrodite's eye twitched. She sat back and lowered her head, feeling ashamed. _Now children are scared of me?!_

Brandon chuckled and patted her on her shoulder. "There, there…" He comforted.

They all turned to look at the door when they heard one of the servant's muffled shouts, coming from behind the door.

"Princess! Princess, please! Wait, wait! You can't go in like this!"

They heard the thuds of Elsa's footsteps rushing.

The doors suddenly opened and Elsa dashed inside.

Butt naked.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Brandon spat all his tea out.

"Cover your eyes!" Aphrodite jumped at him, putting her hands on his eyes.

"Stop it, woman! You're squeezing them into my skull!" He struggled in her grip.

Rapunzel quickly covered her children's eyes as she blushed.

"Aunt Elsa is funny!" The kids laughed.

"Breakfast!" Elsa shouted and stopped in her track when she saw the horrified look on everyone's faces.

"Hm?" She tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

The servants quickly lowered their heads, ready to take in the blame.

Anna lifted a finger. "Uhm, Elsa?" Anna smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you naked?"

Elsa stared blankly. "I wanna eat breakfast."

"You wanna eat breakfast." Anna repeated, her finger still up.

Elsa nodded. "I wanna eat breakfast." She confirmed.

Anna found herself speechless. "but… why are you _naked_?"

Elsa blinked and stared blankly again. She stood there silent for a moment, then… "I wanna eat brea—"

"You already said that!" Anna exclaimed.

Rapunzel sighed. "At least Aiden isn't—"

"At least I'm not what?"

Rapunzel, Aphrodite and Anna froze. Their heads slowly turned to see Aiden standing right next to butt naked Elsa.

He looked at them in confusion. "What?"

They were just speechless since the situation couldn't get any worse.

He tilted his head then turned it and saw Elsa.

"Hi, Aiden." Elsa greeted innocently with a smile and a small wave.

He blinked, not comprehending the situation.

When he did, however, he screamed. "AH! You're n-n-n-NAKED!" His face went red and he quickly covered his eyes with his arms.

Anna quickly climbed the table and grabbed a plate. "Pervert attack!" She pointed at Aiden.

"WHAT!?" Aiden screamed in disbelief.

Before he could do anything Anna smashed a plate on his head.

He fell to the ground, stars circling above his head.

"Ha! That's how you defend yourself from pervert attacks!" Anna said, puffing her chest in pride.

Rapunzel leaned her chair back a bit, looking at the unconscious Aiden. "I think you killed him." She deadpanned.

"He'll be fine." Anna waved it off.

"Uhm… Can you please cover her up already?" Brandon said, with Aphrodite's fingers still over his eyes.

"Mama? Can we go butt naked too?" Emily and Eugene asked.

"What!? No!" Rapunzel protested, looking down at them in surprise as they snickered with each other.

Anna jumped off the table. "Elsa… You really shouldn't run off like that."

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

A third servant arrived and quickly covered Elsa up with a big towel. They then all bowed with a worried look on their faces. "Your majesty! Please forgive us!" One said.

"The princess just ran out before we could stop her!" The other one continued.

"We were just about to help her get ready as you ordered."

Aphrodite lifted a hand and smiled. "I-It's alright. I know she can be… carefree sometimes."

"Please forgive us!" They said in unison.

"Come on, Elsa. I'll help you!" Anna said by putting her hands on her sister's shoulders.

The servants quickly turned and followed Anna.

"Boy, you really made quite the commotion back there." Anna giggled as they walked.

Elsa turned her head slightly and looked at Aiden from behind her shoulder.

Aiden opened his eyes and lifted himself on his elbows. "Ugh… OOF!" Then collapsed back like the dead when Emily and Eugene both jumped and landed on his stomach, laughing.

"Stop it, you two!" Rapunzel said and hurried to stop her mischievous children.

As Anna kept rambling on and on, she didn't notice Elsa's smile.

* * *

Anna shuffled between the clothes in the wardrobe. "God, Elsa. You really shouldn't come out like that in front of everybody."

Elsa sat on the bed, waiting for Anna to give her the undergarments. "Why?"

Anna paused for a moment then continued looking inside the drawers. "Well… It's just… wrong." She turned halfway around. "Here, take this." She threw Elsa a pair of panties then turned back to the wardrobe.

It landed in Elsa's lap and she lifted it with both hands, looking at it like it was some strange thing. She stood and let her legs slip through, nearly stumbling forward as it got caught with her feet. After steadying herself, she pulled it up then looked at Anna. "Why 'wrong'?"

Anna was having the most awkward conversation she had ever had. "You ask a lot of questions, huh?" She giggled then stood, walking towards her sister. "Turn around."

Elsa turned. "Is it because people get cold without clothes?" She asked.

Anna helped her slip the Bra through her arms then moved to stand behind her. "Maybe? I don't know. Just don't ever go naked unless—" Anna quickly stopped herself, blushing.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing!" Anna dismissed then look at Elsa's long hair that was in her way. "Hair."

Elsa grabbed her hair and pulled it forward over her shoulder.

Anna's eyes widened a bit and her hands froze when she saw Elsa's old scars. Her smile fell and despite knowing that Elsa had many scars all over her body, the ones on her back were just too brutal for the eye to see. She looked at the mirror and saw Elsa's left eye. The eye where the white was black and the pupil was thin.

A demon's eye.

"But I don't get cold." Elsa reminded. When she noticed Anna go silent she looked at her in the mirror.

Anna noticed. She quickly buckled the bra and smiled. "W-Well, that's because you're lucky." She grabbed Elsa's hair and let it flow down her back, hiding the scars.

"Here."

Elsa looked down at Anna's hand and saw her eyepatch. She hesitantly grabbed it and tied it around her eye. "Why do I have to put this on every day?" She said while keeping her head down.

Anna didn't know what to say. "Elsa…" She looked at Elsa's sad face. "I-It's because you're unique!"

Elsa lifted her head to look at her in surprise.

Anna moved to stand in front of Elsa. "Sometimes…" She tucked a strand of Elsa's hair behind her ear. "People aren't used to… _Unique_ people."

Elsa put a hand over her eyepatch, thinking.

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "Does it hurt?"

Elsa smiled reassuringly. "No." She shook her head.

Anna smiled in relief. "Now let's choose your dress so you can finally go eat your breakfast." She said then turned and walked to the wardrobe, not noticing that Elsa was looking at the mirror, eyeing her damaged body up and down.

* * *

"Here you go." Kai said as he placed Elsa's breakfast in front of her.

Elsa gasped, staring at her beef sandwich in excitement. She was sitting next to Anna with Aiden opposite her.

Aphrodite smiled fondly at her.

"Don't you feel like trying anything new?" Rapunzel suggested.

Elsa munched on her sandwich and looked at Rapunzel with her mouth full. "New?"

"You know… Eggs. Toast. Jam?" Rapunzel listed.

Elsa blinked as if not understanding a thing.

Rapunzel giggled. "Never mind."

"Let her be. She just loves it." Brandon said.

Rapunzel looked at Aiden who seemed lost in thoughts as he only stared at his food. " _Someone_ isn't satisfied with his food." She teased playfully.

Aiden snapped out of it as everyone turned to look at him.

"Huh?" He lifted his head to see everyone staring at him in confusion. "Oh. I-It's nothing." He smiled. "I just don't feel like eating anything right now."

"Too bad. You're missing _iii_ t." Anna teased while making circles in the air with her fork.

Aiden chuckled. "It's fine. Really." He made a quick look at Elsa's eyepatch and regretted it.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes as he saw Elsa smirking manically and fighting Anna. The scene suddenly changed and he saw her killing her father's mercenaries mercilessly.

He quickly shook his head and sighed. _Come on, man. Snap out of it!_ _She's no longer that person anymore._

Elsa looked at him, somehow having strange feelings. Was it worry? She looked down at her sandwich then back at him.

Aiden's eyes widened when he saw Elsa holding her sandwich in front of him. At first, he looked at the sandwich in shock. "M-Me?" He pointed at himself.

Elsa nodded.

Anna and the others smiled.

"U-Uh…" He slowly took the sandwich from her, staring at it like it was made of gold.

Elsa was sharing her food—No scratch that—Elsa was sharing her food with _him_.

Aiden split the sandwich then gave the other half back to Elsa. "Thank you…" He said smiling sincerely. She definitely made his day better.

Elsa smiled in satisfaction then continued eating her sandwich.

Rapunzel smirked. "My, my… maybe there's hope after all."

Aiden gave her a frown.

"Aphrodite. Brandon." It was Tyler.

They all turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Aphrodite asked.

"The ministers are requesting a meeting. Uhm… right now." He looked at her with a worried face and she quickly nodded, understanding.

"Well, then. You'll have to excuse us." Aphrodite stood as did Brandon. She walked towards Elsa and Anna and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Duty calls."

"Where's Catherine?" Tyler asked.

"I think… she's still asleep." Rapunzel informed.

Tyler sighed in irritation at her recklessness. _That woman…_ He thought then turned to Aphrodite. "You and Brandon go. I'll go wake her up."

The two nodded then started walking towards the door while Tyler walked towards the one on the opposite side of the room.

The young adults watched the three go before Anna decided to speak. "Well, then." She stretched her arms up and exhaled. "I'll be going!" She said cheerfully and stood. "Kristoff's probably waiting. I promised I'll help him wash Sven."

Rapunzel nodded. "Alright."

"Can we go play outside?" Emily and Eugene asked.

Rapunzel smiled fondly at them. "Sure."

"Yeay!"

Rapunzel then turned to Elsa. "If you wanna come, you'll find us in the courtyard or at the stables with Anna and Kristoff, okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

Rapunzel then stood. "Well!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm gonna go change into something… specific for Sven." She kissed both her children on the cheek. "You guys wait here while I change, alright?"

They nodded.

When Rapunzel was out of the grand dining hall, Aiden felt the air go heavier. He found himself blushing at the awkward silence he was in with Elsa while Emily and Eugene were busy talking and teasing each other as they always had.

She was staring at him for some reason. Maybe because he was still holding the other half of her sandwich and not eating it?

"You… You don't like it?" She asked shyly.

Aiden looked up at her in surprise. "What? Oh! No, no! I love it! Thank you!" He then started eating it—almost too quickly.

Elsa smiled. She ate her last bite in a hurry and stood.

"You're going with Anna and Rapunzel?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The castle's library!" She announced happily.

Aiden chuckled. "Oh, right. Books. Forgot you love those."

It did take her two years to learn how to read properly and understand difficult books. Now she spent most of her time in the library.

She approached the children and leaned down. They quickly hugged her. "Love you, Aunt Elsa!"

"Love you, too!" She hugged back.

She then waved bye at Aiden.

He waved back with a nervous smile, not realizing that the two little devils were smirking at him. They were, after all, Flynn's children.

* * *

Tyler knocked on the door. "Hey… Catherine!" He called but no one answered. "Catherine?" He knocked again, harder.

He heard a loud snore and sighed. "Unbelievable." He turned the handle and entered the room. "Hey! Catherine, wake up!"

She was sleeping in the most awkward position he had ever seen. He blushed since her butt was up. Not only that but since she was wearing a nightgown, the hem of it was slid down her back, revealing her panties.

She snored again, this time, louder.

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards her. "Hopeless… just hopeless!"

He grabbed the jar of Water that was on the nightstand and held it above her head. His eyes widened when he noticed her scarred hand. The hand that was burnt entirely and the skin was melted.

 _She shoved my hand in the burning coal._

He found himself wincing sadly, remembering what she had told him when had asked. _What kind of messed up mother did you have?_ He thought.

He smiled at her sympathetically. "Come on, wake up, sleeping beauty." He tilted the jar and poured water on her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped out of bed. "AH! Cold, cold, COOOLD!"

"Took you long enough!" Tyler said while crossing his arms.

Catherine frowned at him childishly; her hair soaked. "You could have just shook me awake, Grumpy!"

"I doubt that would have worked." He paused. "And don't call me 'Grumpy'."

She smirked. "It's because you ARE grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!" He said angrily.

She laughed. "If you're not grumpy, then I'm not sleeping _beauty_!" She teased.

Tyler was taken aback. _She heard me?!_

He groaned stubbornly and turned. "Just go wear something and meet us in the negotiation room. Aphrodite will need you."

"Well… I'm at least glad that _you_ were the one who woke me." She said while squeezing the water out of her hair.

He froze, blushing hard. He turned at her with his hand in a fist. "Don't spout crazy things, woman!"

She laughed. "Fine, fine!" She waved him off.

He turned and was about to close the door behind him when he heard her say…

"Grumpy."

* * *

Aphrodite sat in silence at the head of the table as two councilors and the minister sat at her left. Brandon sat at her right.

Tyler entered the room with his usual frown. He pulled a chair next to Brandon and sat.

Aphrodite exchanged awkward looks with him. _She's late._

Brandon twirled his thumbs around. _Where are you?!_

The minister coughed, trying to do something to this awkward silence.

One of the councilors looked at his watch and sighed.

"She'll be here shortly." Tyler said.

Right when he finished his sentence, Catherine kicked the doors open. "Hello!" She greeted too loudly with her hands up in the air. "Great Catherine is HERE!" She made fake crowd cheers.

Yet the room was still silent.

Aphrodite facepalmed. _Now I know what planet Anna came from._

The minister coughed again.

With her hands still up in the air, Catherine looked at them in confusion. "What?"

One of the councilors sighed. "Just… please take a seat, Princess Catherine."

She lowered her hands. "Oh, come on, Jeffy!" She teased, approaching the councilor.

"It's Jefferson to you, _Princess_ Catherine." He corrected, feeling humiliated that she was giving him baby names.

"You don't have to show us your frowny face in the morning!" She stood behind him and hooked the corner of his lips with her two indexes. "Just… smile!" Then pulled them up, forcing a smile on the councilor's face.

Aphrodite just closed her eyes in embarrassment. Brandon watched her with wide horrified eyes and Tyler shook his head at her.

When no one said anything, she frowned. "Fine, fine…" She let the councilor go. "Sheesh… Tough crowd." She walked around the table and pulled a seat next to Tyler. She slouched in the chair then crossed her arms and pouted childishly.

Tyler looked at her. _I can't believe she's a grown woman._

"Anyway…" Aphrodite started and removed her hands from her eyes. "You wanted to speak with us, gentlemen?"

"Yes, your majesty." The minister started. "We wanted to talk about Arendelle's lack of ties with other kingdoms."

"Don't we already have Corona as our trade partner?" Aphrodite asked.

"We do, Your Majesty. However… it is not enough."

"We've been having low supplies in the castle. It won't cover up yours and the staff's daily needs." The minister explained.

"We've also noticed that Arendelle isn't giving its citizens the proper defense and protection." The first councilor informed.

"What?" Aphrodite asked in surprise.

"There are few guards in the castle and barely any around the city. The Great Freeze took the lives of many innocent and brave men. What will you do if a huge army from another kingdom suddenly stood right outside our doorstep?"

"We'll fight them with what we have." Tyler said.

"Which isn't _enough_!" The minister said in irritation.

"You're not gonna allow your daughter to freeze them all to death, are you?" The second councilor said, making Aphrodite's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare shove Elsa into this! I don't want her to be involved in any of these matters anymore." Aphrodite angrily said.

"Hadn't she already?" The minister cut her off.

Aphrodite stuttered. "It was… d-different back then."

"How can you be so sure that she won't go all bloodthirsty on us again?"

Catherine quickly stood, ready to punch his face off, but Tyler held her down. She turned at him. "Can you believe this guy?!"

"Calm down." Tyler said.

Aphrodite smashed her fist on the table. "I believe in her! I know she'll never do anything like that again!"

"But are you SURE!?" The minister asked, wanting her to think rationally.

Aphrodite stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. She remembered what Elsa had done to that man whom she had shoved her hand inside only to pull his heart out with a wide smirk.

Slowly, she sat back down, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you suggesting? Just get to the point."

The minister fixed his hair then exchanged looks with the councilors. "We were thinking, that it's about time Arendelle starts reconnecting with the world."

"How so?" Brandon asked.

"Make amends with Lothraine. Start an alliance with Weselton."

Catherine gasped. "Make AMENDS?!" She shouted in anger. "You want to make amends with the man who killed his own brother and tried to kill me on our wedding?!"

"Which is all in the past. You're no longer the new Queen of Lothraine. You're back to being the Princess of Arendelle. You are no threat to him anymore." The councilor explained.

"Look, Mister Jeff, Jeffy, Jefferson or whoever you are!" She pointed at him. "I don't think you cleaned your ears well last time you took a bath!"

Tyler gave her a 'seriously?' face.

"I repeat… They tried to 'KILL _me_ '!" Catherine slowly said, wanting to make him hear it correctly.

"Sit down, Catherine." Tyler said with a warning tone in his voice.

She turned at him. "Don't tell me to sit down, Tyler! I'll NEVER trust Lothraine! My own life is at stake here!"

"Then I'll freaking protect you, dammit!" He snapped, holding her hand tightly.

She found herself gaping at him.

Aphrodite was looking at them with a bored look. _Seriously?... These two?! They are the very opposite of each other._

Catherine and Tyler's faces turned red. He quickly let her hand go and crossed his arms, acting tough as she quickly sat and avoided eye contact.

After a moment, Catherine sighed. "Fine… We'll make amends with Lothraine."

"I'm very glad you finally agreed to that, Your Highness." The minister said with a smile.

"Whatever." She stubbornly looked away.

Aphrodite shook her head at her in amusement. _Catherine… you never changed._

"Now… We three have been discussing this matter." The minister said while pointing at himself and the councilors. "We've decided that it's best to invite the dukes and highnesses from the other kingdoms to a ball. You will meet new people from all over the countries which will help you build better relationships with them. Strengthen your ties."

Aphrodite nodded.

"We all know It is your duty as Queen to seek what's best for Arendelle… that's why…" The minister trailed off, exchanging nervous looks with the councilors.

Aphrodite's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

The minister gulped. "W-We, as your councilors… r-recommend that…" He inhaled. "Princess Elsa shouldn't attend the ball." He said quickly.

Aphrodite blinked then suddenly laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, what?"

Brandon could already feel her tensing up. He quickly put a hand over hers, to keep her cool.

Aphrodite looked at him and he gave her a nod, wanting her to calm down.

"Queen Aphrodite… Please understand. The people outside Arendelle are still wary of her highness." The second councilor said. "They will only see her as a woman who killed her father."

"Killed her father?!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "He locked her in the dungeons for YEARS! He deserves more than death! She practically gave him mercy by killing him!"

" _W-We_ know that, your majesty, but _they_ don't." The minister tried to reason. "And I'm sure you don't want them to know what had been really happening to her all these years."

Aphrodite leaned back in her seat and put her fingers on her temple.

"Besides… No one can turn a blind eye, knowing she was back from the dead."

Aphrodite's eyes widened and she felt her heart squeeze.

"We understand you don't want her highness to feel any different. But still… we can't deny that she really does have abnormalities." The minister continued.

"Besides…" One of the councilors started. "We all know she has a… special case."

"I agree with Councilor Jefferson." The minister started. "Princess Elsa _isn't_ stable."

Aphrodite stayed silent for a moment, trying to think.

When she sighed, everyone leaned forward to hear her.

"I agree with your suggestion." She said. "We _will_ prepare a ball. However…" She removed her fingers and glared at the councilors. "Elsa _will_ attend the ball like any other person."

"But your majesty!" They stood to protest.

"My decision is final." She cut them off while holding her hand up.

"But—!"

"This meeting is over, Gentlemen. You are dismissed."

The minister and the two councilors gawked at her. Jefferson sighed. "Fine then… I'll only hope that this decision of yours won't turn around to bite you."

If only they'd known that Elsa had been standing outside the room and had heard every single word they'd said.

She gritted her teeth, feeling hurt. Even after all this time, people still feared her. She quickly turned and walked away, keeping her head down.

 _I'm not a freak! I'm not—_

She looked at her hand and her eyes widened by seeing the frost covering her fingertips.

 _A freak._

* * *

 **Sup! Okay, guys if Anyone wanna know how Elsa will look in this fic, I've already posted a pic on my DeviantArt Lany 19. She won't be having her usual braid since... idk I feel like I got bored of it xD Having her with loose her is way better.**

 **Hope you like it so far. Stay tuned for more :) Oh! and tell me what you feel about Elsa so far and if I'm going too fast or too slow with her "opening up"**

 **Lany**


	2. Pounding Heart

The Ice Behind Bars II: Redemption  
Chapter II: Pounding Heart

Elsa walked in the hallways, staring down at her right hand sadly.

 _We can't deny that she really does have abnormalities._

Her eyes widened, and she gasped when frost started covering her fingertips again. She quickly rubbed it off and started walking faster.

 _Sometimes… People aren't used to…_ Unique _people._

"Unique…?" She said to herself as she walked. She remembered the look on Anna's face in the mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her right arm. She pulled the sleeve up, revealing one of her scars.

"You seem troubled."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she glanced up to see Kai standing in front of her with a smile. She quickly lowered her sleeve and put her hand behind her back. "K-Kai!… You scared me." She tried to laugh it off.

Kai chuckled and approached her, limping because of an injury that Jamie had given him. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to, Your Highness."

Elsa looked down at Kai's leg in worry. "Does it still hurt?" She asked in concern.

He put a hand on her cheek. "I am completely fine, my dear. And _I_ 'm not the one who's still hurting."

"W-What? No, I'm fine! I'm completely healed." She reassured, pointing at her body.

"That wasn't what I meant. Your pain… Your real pain," He pointed at her heart. "Is here." He then gently grabbed her wrist which she was hiding and placed his other hand on it. "Scars are nothing to be ashamed of." He said, realizing that she was becoming self-aware.

Elsa was taken aback as she stared at him in surprise. She sighed and lowered her head sadly. He just knew her best. "H-How did you…"

"I've known you since you were a little girl, Elsa." Kai said, smiling sincerely at her. "I know what pains you… and what makes you smile." He gently lifted her chin to look in her eye. "And so far, my dear… I haven't seen you smile. Not even once."

Elsa was staring at him in shock. She stepped back, shaking her head. "B-But I do smile! I laugh with Anna! I play with Emily a-and Eugene! I—… I—"

"But are you really _happy_?"

Elsa found herself speechless. She stuttered, trying to say something. She had to say something. Anything. She can't let anyone be worried about her. They had all already done enough for her. She didn't want anyone to be hurt.

Kai felt the air go cold. He looked down at her hands and noticed the frost forming. He quickly put her hands in his. "You are not the person you used to be, Elsa." Kai said while smiling sincerely.

"You just need to calm down, now." He soothingly said, noticing that the frost was disappearing. "Elsa…" He called since she kept her head lowered. "Elsa, look at me."

She slowly lifted her head, revealing her tears.

He felt his heart split in two when he saw her so distraught. "Elsa… listen to me. You've been making everyone happy. I've never seen your mother, Her Majesty, be so carefree! She smiles and laughs so happily as she had never before! You cheer Rapunzel up when she misses Flynn! You help Kristoff with his ice harvesting! You make Anna cry tears of joy when you read your books to her! Heck, you even make Tyler smile, and that man never smiles! You make Catherine laugh all the time! The people of Arendelle bow in respect for you! You saved us all from an evil man, Elsa. At least give yourself credit for that." He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Can't you see? It's not just the people taking care of you. It's _you_ who is taking care of _them_."

"Then tell me, Kai…" She cut him off, looking at him straight in the eye. "Tell me… How _did_ I really save you all from my father?"

Kai's eyes widened. His hands slowly lowered and he found himself out of words.

Elsa lowered her head. "How, Kai?" She asked again. "How?"

When he didn't answer, her hands went into fists. "Did I—"

"No." He quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and taking her off guard. "No, don't ever say that." He said. "You didn't do anything! His greed and dark heart led him to his own demise! He was mad, Elsa. You _know_ that!"

Elsa was in shock when he started crying. Slowly, her hands lifted and she hugged back, despite feeling confused. "I'm sorry, Kai." She smiled. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Stop it, please." He broke the hug and looked her in the eye. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. Please!" He pleaded and regretted the moment he said this to her.

She lowered her head in shame and kept staring at the ground.

He felt guilty. He already knew that her father had blamed her for everything her entire life, teaching her that every bad thing that had happened in hers and everyone's lives was all her fault. No wonder she was like this. _Old habits die hard._ He thought.

"All I want for you… is to be happy. Really _happy_." He comforted.

"Can I ever…?"

He hugged her. "You can. You will."

 _You_ will _be happy._

The two then whirled around when they heard Aiden yell angrily. "You two! I'll get you for this!"

They had heard Emily and Eugene's laughs before the two kids appeared around a corner. They quickly hid behind two large statues on each side of the hall and nodded at each other, grinning slyly.

Aiden then turned around a corner, and Elsa's eyes widened seeing his entire face covered in cream.

He ran blindly towards her, cursing himself and everything around him. "Where are you?!" He yelled for the kids. As he neared, Eugene and Emily both pulled a rope up. Aiden's foot got caught, and he went stumbling forward. He screamed and fell forward, colliding with something that only made his vision flash.

He heard Eugene and Emily gasp. Not in excitement, but in horror.

"God, dammit." Aiden cursed and lifted himself up on his knees and hands. He quickly wiped the cream and blinked with his burning eyes. "I'll get you two for—" He suddenly froze in place, his eyes wide in horror and his mouth gaping.

Elsa stared up at him in shock, his body kneeling on top of hers, their faces so close that Aiden's became bright red.

"Elsa! Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" He quickly got up and backed away.

Dazed, Elsa blinked several times before sitting up.

"Your Highness, are you alright?!" Kai rushed to her.

"I'm alright." Elsa assured and brought her hand up to her forehead, feeling slightly dizzy. Her eyes widened realizing her eyepatch had fallen off. She quickly hid her demon eye with her hand and urgently looked around for the eyepatch.

"Here." Aiden kneeled and held it up for her. "I'm really sorry, are you alright?"

Elsa quickly took the eyepatch and tied it back around her eye.

"Here, let me help you." Aiden extended a hand.

Elsa took his hand, and he pulled her up gently. "Elsa, you have to forgive me. These… These kids were just messing around and I—"

"It's okay." Elsa smiled sympathetically at him. Why was he so worried?

"We're sorry, Aunt Elsa!" Eugene and Emily said in unison before wrapping their arms around her waist.

"I-I'll be going now." Aiden excused himself and bowed to his Crown Princess. _Aphrodite is going to kill me!_ He winced just thinking of the moment when Eugene and Emily would ramble out everything that had happened.

Elsa saw his fists clenching, and it worried her. She lifted her hand to touch his shoulder and tell him that he shouldn't be so formal with her but he quickly whirled around and strode away, keeping his head down.

Elsa's hand was still up, hovering in front of her as she watched him go.

"You sure you're okay, Your Highness?" Kai asked.

Elsa was too lost in thoughts to answer. She looked at her palm. It was still warm from Aiden's touch. Why was her heart beating so fast? She didn't feel scared at all. In fact, his touch was soothing, unlike the ones she had been given by Mad or her father. How hadn't she noticed before that Aiden's eyes were actually a light green?

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…_

Elsa sat on the stairs right outside the castle doors while Anna was busy sparring with Kristoff in the middle of the courtyard ground. Elsa still had her hand in front of her, staring at her palm with a frown.

"And here I thought you were good with a sword!" Anna teased Kristoff, before feigning right.

Elsa clenched and unclenched her hand as if the feeling would go away. It was as if Aiden's touch was still present.

"Is something wrong with your hand?"

Elsa jolted upright and turned her head to see Rapunzel taking a seat beside her on the stairs.

"You've been staring at it for an hour now." Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Something is wrong with my hand."

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel leaned to look.

Elsa grabbed her wrists and shook her hand. "I think it's going to fall off."

Rapunzel's eyebrows lifted. "And why would you think that?"

Elsa's eye bore into her palm. "Aiden touched my hand. It's still tingly."

Rapunzel's head shot back, and she let out a laugh. "Oh! So that's what it is!?"

Elsa looked at her quizzically.

"Don't worry, your hand won't fall off, Elsa." Rapunzel reassured and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's just… I think you're finally beginning to heal Elsa."

Elsa tilted her head. "Heal?"

"You don't have to worry about it. Just let it go and don't fuss too much. You still have a lot of things you don't know Elsa. That," She pointed at Elsa's hand. "Is just the start of something."

Elsa looked back at her hand. "Is it a disease?"

"No! God, no." Rapunzel leaned back and watched Anna and Kristoff. "It's like… a good kind of disease."

Now Elsa was really lost.

"Mama, mama!" Eugene and Emily burst out behind them and came down the stairs. "Guess what, guess what!?"

"Hey, you two! You finished with your lessons for today?" She lifted Emily up and patted Eugene's head.

"Yup." They nodded.

"And did you behave today?" Her voice became firm.

Eugene and Emily exchanged looks. They didn't really. They smashed cream in Aiden's face. Burnt the teacher's dress, and added mud in the cook's cocoa powder. "Uhm…" They noticed Elsa. "Aiden was on top of Aunt Elsa today!" They pointed at Elsa, turning the attention on her.

"What?!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Elsa's face turned red, and she quickly looked away, keeping her eyes on the ground. What the hell was happening to her? Why did she even feel embarrassed?

"Yeah!" Eugene confirmed.

"He accidentally fell on top of her when he was chasing us." Emily continued.

"Is that so?" Rapunzel grinned at Elsa. Seeing Elsa's expression and blush, she giggled. "It's okay, Elsa. It's not like you did anything wrong."

"A-Aiden didn't mean it. It was an accident." Elsa stuttered.

"Aiden didn't mean what?"

Rapunzel and Elsa turned to see Catherine standing behind them with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

Elsa's jaw fell. As if she needed more people to know.

"Aiden fell on top of Elsa." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh, really!?" Catherine slid down on Elsa's other side, leaning towards her and giving her seductive looks.

Elsa buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, you're such a cutie when you're blushing." Catherine ruffled Elsa's hair, and the latter didn't move to fix it.

"Why is she blushing?" It was Anna this time. She approached them with Kristoff, wiping away her sweat with a small towel.

"Aiden fell on top of Elsa."

 _Really?!_ Elsa thought and just gave up. Her head lowered and her hands went limp by her side. Such a gloomy aura.

"There, there…" Catherine patted her head.

"How dare he?" Anna crossed her arms, feeling like the overprotective sister.

"Simmer down, sister. It was an accident." Rapunzel added.

"What was?"

Everyone's eyes widened, and they looked up to see Aphrodite standing at the top of the stairs.

Speechless, everyone exchanged looks.

"What?" Aphrodite asked in confusion, her hands crossing. Not the posture of a Queen at all.

More silence.

Finally, Rapunzel spoke, "Oh, look at the time! I have to put my children to bed."

"Y-Yeah! K-Kristoff wasn't that Sven calling? Oh, he misses us come on."

"Wait." Catherine started scratching her head. "Weren't we talking about Aiden falling over—"

"Okay!" Rapunzel shut her up by wrapping her arm around her neck, choking her.

"Y-You're… You're choking me…" Catherine breathed.

"That's the point." Rapunzel smiled innocently before dragging Catherine inside the castle, her children giggling as they followed.

As everyone went on their mere way, Aphrodite watched them with a bewildered look. "Just what's wrong with these goofballs?" She giggled and descended the stairs. She lowered herself next to Elsa and gave her a gentle smile. "You're okay?"

Elsa nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"No, you're not." Aphrodite lifted an amused eyebrow. "You're avoiding my eyes." She poked her daughter's cheek.

Elsa smiled and looked up towards the sunset. Her cyan eye bright as the orange rays hit them. A calming sensation wrapped around her heart and her smile turned to a grin. She grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed. "I'm just really happy." She didn't want to disappoint her mother in any way. Seeing her mother and Anna still felt like a dream.

Aphrodite smiled back and leaned forward, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm really happy too."

Yes. She wouldn't disappoint anyone anymore. She was going to act as best as she could on the upcoming ball. Even if the councilors disagreed, she would show them. She was normal. She was the Crown Princess. She would live up to everyone's expectations. Hopefully, it wouldn't be hard. Yes. It wouldn't be hard. A few emissary to satisfy. A noble here. A royal there. She only had to keep smiling. She didn't need to actually talk to these people. Right? She could do it. Right? Besides, it's not like all the kings and queens of the neighboring kingdoms were coming to meet her.

She hoped they would see her as a Princess instead of a demon.

Besides, the real demon was already dead.

* * *

 _In the Kingdom of Weselton..._

She opened the door and strode gracefully towards the standing figure in front of her. "Your Majesty." She curtsied, her dark waves swaying down her back. "You called for me?"

A woman stood in front of her, facing her kingdom from the balcony. "Yes, Ophelia." The woman's voice was firm and cold. She turned around and looked Ophelia in the eye, her dark skin smooth and flawless. "My daughter, I am about to give you a difficult task."

"Whatever it is, you shall not be disappointed, mother." Ophelia said and rose her head.

"Good." The woman said, her golden crown, tall and full with emeralds. "You've never had. It's why I called _you_." She turned back around and stared off at her kingdom. "I have received an invitation from quite the peculiar person. Once presumed long dead."

"Who troubles you, Your Majesty?" Ophelia asked.

"The Queen of Arendelle: The cursed kingdom."

"Queen Aphrodite of Arendelle?"

"It is not the Silent Queen that I dread, daughter of mine."

Ophelia scowled. Who dared put her mother in such uneasiness. "Then give me their name and I shall eliminate them from your way."

Her mother clicked her tongue. "Violence is not what I yet need. Besides, I doubt even you could face her in combat and come out alive. I simply want you to go and meet this... Queen-to-be." She smirked. "Elsa of Arendelle."

Ophelia bowed her head. "I've heard troubling rumors about this woman, mother. People nowadays claim she is immortal."

"Indeed." Her mother turned to her and grinned. "That's why I'm sending you to that ball. I want you to meet this... immortal abomination. Is she as great as her people claim? Or a demon that would threaten our kingdom?"

"And do I have any limits to my ways of extracting such information?" Ophelia asked, her lip trembling with anticipation.

"No. You may do as you please. Just prove to me what rumor is true, and what is not. I want to know this cursed Kingdom's real secret."

Ophelia grinned madly. "Your wishes shall be granted, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave and depart to the cursed kingdom, Arendelle, first thing in the morning."

With that Ophelia turned and left.

The Queen of Weselton's eyes narrowed at the horizon. "Who are you, Elsa of Arendelle? Are you human," She tilted her head to the right. "or demon?" then left. She grinned and chuckled. "Or are you both?"

* * *

 **Hello! Long time no see! Okay so...** i **know** i've **been busy and all that but oh well at least** i **was able to write a chap in my free time.** Hopefully i'll **be able to continue cause** i **decided to take a break from serious writing and just have some fun with continuing TIBB II :) I hope** i'll **be able to write another chap soon :D** Hopefully **you liked this one. If not, let me know :)**

 **Review!**

 **Important Note: I also posted an idea about another fanfiction i've been working on. Just look up the fanart on my deviantart Lany 19. It'll be called The Girl I Hated Most... and i wanna know if you guys would love to read something like this :)**

 **Peace!**

 **Lany**


	3. The Outcast

Chapter III: The Outcast

Anna sat at the dining table, eating her favorite meal while Rapunzel was scolding her children for eating like animals. Tyler and Catherine were arguing over something as always while Kristoff laughed at them. Brandon, on the other hand, was talking to Kai about some important matter involving Arendelle's guards. They all talked, ate and laughed together, making noises with their loud voices that almost had the entire kingdom hearing. Their lack of grace was evident for everyone to notice.

"Goodness, can't you people keep it down a little, I heard you all the way from the council room." Aphrodite said, approaching them with two guards following, always on guard to protect their Queen.

Everyone silenced and turned to look at her with Anna's mouth still full.

"Sorry." They all said and lowered their heads in shame.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Promise me you won't act this way on the upcoming ball. I want other kingdoms to know we're all worthy, not some retired thieves, runaway royals and reindeer loving crazy people."

"Promise." They all said again, raising their right hands.

Aphrodite's eyebrows went up. "Where's Elsa?"

"Library." Anna said, chewing on her broccoli.

"She's been there since morning." Catherine added.

Aphrodite's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "And she hasn't come out yet?"

"You know she likes to read. That girl forgets the world if you put a book in her lap." Brandon said.

Aphrodite's lip tightened. Elsa had always loved having lunch with everyone. Hell, Elsa would never miss any chance of eating. Why would she miss both breakfast and lunch just to read a few books? Aphrodite frowned. No. Something was up. Elsa only locked herself inside a room if she felt like being alone. And being alone for Elsa meant one thing: Elsa was feeling uneasy.

* * *

Elsa sat in the middle of the large library floor with stacks of books all around her. The library was majestic. Shelf after shelf lined the walls, going all up that one would have to use a ladder to reach the books above. A tall and wide window allowed all the light from outside to shine in, letting the sun rays hit the center directly where Elsa sat beside the fireplace.

Elsa had her face buried in a book as she sat cross-legged, her finger hovering over words. "A ball… a ball…" She murmured as she narrowed her eyes, trying to find the description. She smiled when she finally found what she was looking for. "A ball!… a formal… dance party." She frowned. "Dance party?" Her eyes glanced down to see a picture of a man and a woman twirling around, their bodies close to each other and a smile on their face. A dance? That was a dance? She looked at what was written under the picture to see the word: Waltzing.

And she was to do this?!

Elsa groaned. "Ugh, I hate this."

Waltzing involved two individuals: a man and a woman. For some unnatural reason, she found herself thinking of Aiden. She blushed and quickly shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the thought.

"Idiot." She mumbled angrily to herself.

Dance with Aiden? Yeah, right. Maybe she shouldn't have thought so much of this. The stupid old men who called themselves 'councilors' were right. She couldn't do it. She didn't know anything about acting like a lady nor even know how to talk properly with others without stuttering a hundred times. So many strangers would be present. And she hated strangers. She hated humans altogether. Her shoulders lifted as she went tense and she wondered if it was a good idea in the first place for her to be present at that ball. She was never really welcomed. Not even by her family.

Elsa lowered her head sadly. Yes. Not even by her mother and sister. Not really by anyone.

What would people think of her? She'd probably do something incredibly stupid, which involved freezing everyone and killing them and just be done with it if she felt overwhelmed. Which was most likely to happen. So many people in just one room. If anyone tried so much as to even touch her, she was going to slice them into pieces.

She sighed. The ball. The people. Her mother. Her sister. Aiden. That stupid human boy.

"God, damn this!" Elsa suddenly conjured an ice spike and shoved it right in the middle of the book. "Stupid book! Stupid ball! Stupid people!" She conjured another ice spike and lifted it, ready to strike the book again…

"Yikes."

Elsa jumped and whirled around in her place to see her mother looking at the book from behind her.

"And here I thought you liked books." Aphrodite mused.

Startled, Elsa gaped at her in horror. She quickly grabbed the other spike, and not knowing how to melt them, she threw them in the burning fire of the chimney, the book still pierced by one of it.

Aphrodite laughed. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She reached for her, but Elsa recoiled back. "What's wrong?" Aphrodite's eyebrows furrowed, noticing the scared expression on Elsa's face. "Elsa?"

Elsa quickly got up and stepped back. "U-Uh… I'm… I'm…" _Not me… You don't want me… not her. I-I'm not…_

"Did I scare you that much?" Aphrodite asked, trying to reach for her again.

Elsa flinched and turned around, "I need to go."

Aphrodite quickly grabbed her hand. "I'll come with—"

To her surprise, Elsa yanked her hand back hard, her wide cyan eyes darting over her mother's hands, making sure she hadn't hurt her.

Aphrodite was completely dumbfounded.

"N-No…" Elsa started backing away towards the door, shaking her head.

"N—… No?" Aphrodite asked in confusion.

"No." Elsa shook her head again before darting out of the room.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Something was off." Aphrodite said, sitting in front of her mirror as she brushed her hair.

"What was?" Brandon asked, sitting in bed.

"Elsa. She… She acted weird." Aphrodite said, waving her brush.

"Weird how?" Brandon tilted his head, looking at the reflection of her mirror.

Aphrodite's hand froze. "She… she was scared… of me."

"Aphrodite… Elsa has been through what no one could. Maybe she still needs time. Maybe we've been rushing things on her. Being here is probably still quite shocking to her."

"No, Brandon. It's not that. She's not scared of me as in me. Or of people. It's more like… she was afraid," She looked at her hand. "to hurt me. She also used her powers, Brandon! The Elsa I know would never do that."

"Her powers still aren't under her full control. It's normal for her to be this way. In time, she will learn to trust herself more." Brandon smiled. "You can't deny she hasn't been doing great. I know you hate to be reminded, but do you remember how she used to be when Anna and the others first brought her to the fort?"

Aphrodite winced, the memory making her flinch. "I just… do you think…" She turned around to look at him.

"What?" Brandon asked.

Aphrodite bit her lip, her eyes darting around, thinking. "Do you think… she's… she's still there."

"Huh?" Brandon tilted his head in confusion.

"You know!" Aphrodite scratched the back of her neck. " _Her_."

"And _Her_ is…" Brandon trailed off.

When Aphrodite didn't reply, his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Do you remember?" Aphrodite started, "That _person_ who took over my daughter's body and laughed as she murdered those men?"

"Elsa is no longer this way, Aphrodite." He exhaled from his nose. "Yeah, maybe she once had this… mental flaw. But it's over now, and Elsa's back on being who she really is."

"What if it comes back? That darkness…"

"Then we'll stop it. Just like how Anna did." Brandon got up and approached her.

"Do you think I've been pushing her too much?"

"How so?"

"You know… the ball and all? Maybe she doesn't really want to attend it. She's trying so hard, Brandon, but I know she's still a bit scared and wary of people being around her." Aphrodite reminded.

Brandon smiled. "Then I envy her courage. Besides, she would have told you if she felt upset about it."

Aphrodite groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands. "You know she has a tendency to hide her feelings."

"Then it's our job to help her change that habit." He stood right in front of her, his hands on her shoulder. "Now, what I want you to do, is to go and talk to her."

"We're in the middle of the night. I don't wanna wake her up." Aphrodite avoided his gaze.

"I know you won't be able to sleep until you make sure she's okay, so stop yammering, woman, and get going." He glared playfully.

"Is that a way to talk to your Queen?" Aphrodite teased; her hands on her hips.

"You might be a queen and all, but I'm your husband, and I know how stubborn you are. And trust me, I'm feeling really stubborn and patient tonight too."

Aphrodite smiled. "Fine, fine," She lifted an amusing eyebrow. "husband of mine."

He leaned down, and their lips met. "Now, go, before my _patience_ fades."

Aphrodite laughed and slapped his shoulder.

* * *

Tyler walked in the halls, feeling sleepless. "A ball? I'm not a man who dances around like pretty little girls." He mumbled angrily. "I'm Tyler, leader of the thieves! I fight men and bed women. I'm—"

"BOO!"

Tyler screamed and whipped around to see a Catherine laughing her ass off.

"Why, you! Are you crazy?!" He shouted.

Catherine quickly rushed to shush him, a finger on her lips. "Shhh! You wanna wake up the whole castle?! Rapunzel will kill us if we wake her kids!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tyler pointed at himself, glaring at her.

" _Uhhh_ …" She lifted a finger in front of his face to stop him. "How come I was able to sneak up behind you, _leader of the Thieves Guild that no longer exist?_ " She bounced her eyebrows up and down.

Tyler stuttered. "I-I was distracted."

"Mm, mm." Catherine nodded, utterly unconvinced.

Tyler frowned. "Stop that."

Catherine giggled. "Well, I'll be heading to my room now. I need my beauty sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She said cheerfully, sliding past him and heading for her room.

"Wait." Tyler suddenly found himself blurting.

Catherine turned to face him, the usual upbeat smile on her face.

"Are you okay… with the ball?" Tyler asked.

Catherine tilted her head. "Uh… I guess so?"

Tyler sighed. This woman was either an idiot or just playing stupid. "I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "With the King of Lothraine coming…"

Catherine's smile fell, and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh…" She looked at the ground.

Tyler cursed himself. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Well," Catherine lifted her head, and he was shocked to see her smiling. A radiant, sincere smile. "Why should I be worried?" She giggled and folded her hands behind her back, swinging on the balls of her feet. "I have _you_ to protect me."

Tyler tensed and blushed, completely out of words.

"Hehe!" She grinned at him, teasing him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rest so I can wake up for breakfast tomorrow for once." She turned around and started walking away. "Oh," She stopped and pointed at him. "And stop bedding women!" She said, blushing.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Wha?! You heard—"

"Just stop!" Her face was now red. "Okay?!" She squeaked. "Y-You protect _me_ … A-And I—… I protect _you_!"

Tyler's jaw fell.

"O-OKAY!?" Catherine was shouting now, her face so red it looked like it would explode.

A door between the two suddenly squeaked open, and Rapunzel's head poked out, a scowl on her face. Her hair was disheveled, and she had bags under her eyes. "You two…" She groaned tiredly, glaring at them. "This is my room… I have two kids to raise alone, and I need… to _sleep_." Her voice became dark, her eyes dull and lifeless. "Go shout somewhere else… or I will murder you both tonight." She pulled out a dagger.

Catherine slowly started backing away. "Sorry!" She whispered.

" _Now_." Rapunzel said slowly, pointing with her dagger to the end of the hallway.

Tyler, being stubborn as he was, opened his mouth to protest but Catherine quickly grabbed him by his hand and ran.

When they got far enough, Catherine giggled. "She's creepy." She rubbed her hands together for warmth.

"Okay." Tyler suddenly blurted.

Catherine gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

Tyler's cheeks were bright red as he glared ahead. "I said… _Okay_." He coughed and avoided her eyes.

As realization dawned, Catherine quickly looked away, her eyes wide as she blushed hard. After an awkward silence that she thought could never end, she mustered the courage to break it. "Yeah…" She found herself smiling blissfully. "Okay."

* * *

Aphrodite knocked on the door, her long silk white robe dangling down her legs. "Elsa?"

No answer.

 _I guess she's asleep?_ She turned the handle and opened the door slowly, making sure not to make any noise. "Elsa?" She looked around the dimly lit room, her eyes landed on the bed, only to find it empty. The sheets were messy, so she wondered if Elsa had been asleep before waking up to go and continue her slumber at Anna's side in the latter's room. "I guess she's sleeping next to Anna tonight." Aphrodite said, entering the room. She approached the bed and sat, sighing and staring at the window. _Guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow._

Looking right, she realized Elsa's eyepatch rested on the nightstand. She leaned forward and picked it up. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Aphrodite said to herself, her thumb brushing over the eyepatch. She lowered her head. "Do you still hate me that much?"

"No."

Aphrodite yelped and jumped off, her head darting in all directions to find the voice. "E-Elsa?"

"Down here." Elsa's woeful voice sounded.

Aphrodite looked down before noticing where Elsa was. She sighed in relief, before smiling sympathetically. She crouched beside the bed and tilted her head to look under it. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Elsa was curled up under the bed, trails of tears staining her face. Aphrodite was amazed that she even fit down there. But then again, the bed was majestic. Elsa wore her sky blue nightgown, and her demonic eye was uncovered and plain for Aphrodite to see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aphrodite asked; her hands on her knees.

Elsa hesitated. She sniffed, wiping her tears before nodding.

"Don't you think it'll be better and more comfortable if we sit _on_ the bed?"

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed. She avoided eye contact for a moment, thinking of Aphrodite's suggestion before nodding again.

Aphrodite smiled. "Alright, then. Come here."

Elsa crawled out from under the bed before taking her mother's hand. Aphrodite helped her lay in bed before lying beside her, brushing and playing with her daughter's platinum hair to help her sleep. "So what was it about?" She encouraged.

Elsa tensed, facing away from Aphrodite. "I… I was in the courtyard." She started. "I-I… was standing over a body."

Aphrodite's eyes slowly widened.

"It was raining… m-my hands… they were covered in blood." Elsa looked at her hands. "And there were strange marks on my body." She winced. "Then I heard men screaming. And… I heard voices in my head… t-they were all saying different things."

"L—… Like what?" Aphrodite gulped. Did Elsa remember that day?

Elsa opened her mouth and started reciting what she heard. "They said,"

 _ **I wanted to see my boy one last time.**_

 _ **I was innocent. No one believed me.**_

 _ **I regret killing that family. I deserve this. I deserve this!**_

 _ **I only stole to feed my sister. But she died.**_

 _ **I wanted to see the stars. I wanted to see them one last time.**_

 _ **I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't! She was my wife!**_

 _ **All I wanted was to become a merchant. I didn't ask to be like this.**_

 _ **My family… do they still wait for my return?**_

Aphrodite didn't know what to say to that. She remembered that day. What Elsa had done and said had been glued to her mind since then:

 _Every other soul that you have tortured to death resides inside me. I lived the same life they did. I feel their pain, regret, despair, shame… I know their hopes, dreams, and wishes._

"But they all, in the end, kept saying one thing." Elsa continued, snapping Aphrodite out from her thoughts. The platinum blonde stayed silent for a moment before she inhaled shakily. "Kill him. Make him suffer." Elsa closed her eyes. "Kill him… make him suffer."

Aphrodite's eyes widened in horror.

 _And all of them wish you dead._

Had all those horrors been happening inside her daughter's mind during that moment? Had Elsa known about this before she had frozen her heart to save them all?

"Mama?" Elsa started, her eyebrows furrowed sadly. "Who killed papa?"

Aphrodite's lip trembled. Did Elsa deserve to know? Did she _have_ to know?

"I know what you're thinking. So I'll come right out and say it. You _didn't_ kill Jamie, Elsa." Aphrodite blurted before she could stop herself. "It wasn't _you_. What you saw… it's just a nightmare." She smiled down at her, brushing her platinum hair with her hand.

"Then who did?" Elsa pushed on.

Aphrodite went silent for an instant then, "Evil killed your father."

If only Aphrodite had noticed Elsa's hands clench into fists.

Elsa knew she would see that nightmare again. And again. Just like she had been for the past three years.

 _Evil killed your father._

* * *

 **I know this chap is short. But it had to be. The next one would be about how the ball goes and who knows... it might be a long one.**

 **So we finally got a glimpse of the other Elsa.** Hopefully i **portrayed her well. She's a bit confused... since she knows everyone hates her and it's why she stays hidden most of the time.**

 **Oh well...**

 **review!**


	4. Misunderstood

**Hello, peeps! Long time no see! I know i know, i am late...as F***. But i've been busy writing my original Novel of COTP and well it's about done and i just need an editor now xD I hope you'll enjoy this chapter since i've missed TIBB so much and so many of you had been asking for a new chap. SO read it. Tell me what you think and if i should continue.**

 **Lany**

* * *

The Ice Behind Bars II: Redemption  
Chapter IV: Misunderstood

"Cut your hair."

"What!?" Aiden exclaimed as he sat on the chair with a barber behind him, preparing his tools.

"With hair that long, you almost look like a girl. And let me tell you, that beard of yours had grown pretty well." Rapunzel said, already dressed up in her ball gown.

Eugene and Emily were chasing each other around Aiden's chambers, laughing and giggling with each other, Emily in her sky blue dress and Eugene in his small green royal garment.

"Now, you two. Stop it. You'll ruin and mess up your clothes." Rapunzel chastised.

Eugene and Emily stopped running and looked at their mum with a pout. "Yes, Mama." They said in unison.

The barber stood behind Aiden and started working with the man's hair, making him grimace. "Be still, Kind Sir." The annoyed barber with a high nose and a mustache said.

"Do I have to?" Aiden asked Rapunzel, not wanting to cut his hair.

Rapunzel nodded. "You want to impress Elsa, don't you?"

Aiden's eyes widened. "W-Who said that?!"

"Aww, Aiden loves Aunty Elsa!" Emily said happily, clasping her hands together.

"No, I don't! I just—"

Eugene giggled. "Aunty Elsa thinks Aiden is funny."

Aiden frowned. "Well, gee. Thanks."

"Why don't you two go check on Aunty Elsa then?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Yes, Mama." They said in unison, saluting her, before running towards the door, opening it and coming face to face with Brandon.

"Wow, there, you two! What's the rush?!" He asked, laughing.

"Well, my, my, don't we look handsome tonight?" Rapunzel complimented, looking at Brandon with a surprised look. "I'm impressed you can even master such handsomeness at your age, Brandon."

Brandon brushed his hair back. "I have my charms."

Rapunzel giggled. "Well, I didn't expect any less from you, old man."

Brandon laughed and approached Rapunzel, bowing down. "Oh, Lady Rapunzel, let me say, you look most pleasant this evening." He gently grabbed her hand and she laughed swirling around with her dress.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She curtsied back.

Aiden sat frowning, listening to the two and rolling his eyes. "I swear you two are younger than Eugene and Emily sometimes."

They heard a knock on the door before Aphrodite stepped in, dressed in a fine dark magenta dress and brown sleeves, a golden tiara on her head. Her hair was tied in a high bun and she actually hated it this way because she felt like it was pushing her facial skin all the way back.

"That's my wife right there." Brandon elbowed Rapunzel, pointing at Aphrodite proudly.

Aphrodite glared at him playfully. "I didn't know you could ever look so human." She teased, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Aphrodite then looked at Aiden and her smile fell, making him tensed up. "Why are you still not dressed or prepared?"

"W-Well… you see…" He trailed off, not looking at her in the mirror, trying to think of something.

"He's just not used to having balls." Rapunzel said.

"What?!" Aiden exclaimed.

"That came out very wrong." Brandon noted.

"I'm just saying he doesn't like formal parties and well—it took me a while to convince him." Rapunzel said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cut his hair completely." Aphrodite suggested with a smirk.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The barber bowed.

"No!" Aiden refused, putting his hands on his head.

"It's alright, you big ogre! Try something new!" Rapunzel happily said.

"Why don't YOU?!" Aiden countered.

Aphrodite held Brandon's hand. "I'll go check on Anna. She's probably wrestling with her dress now."

Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Dress him up properly. Our guests will arrive soon." Aphrodite told Rapunzel, pointing at Aiden with her chin.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Aiden sighed. "Why do I have to be present in the ball anyway?"

"Because Elsa's gonna be there." Rapunzel answered. "So shut up and stop whining and let us make a gentleman out of you."

* * *

Elsa stared off as she sat in front of the vanity, letting Bulda brush her hair, and deciding to keep it loose and brushed back for tonight. She looked down on her lap and the eyepatch in her hand. She was still in her undergarments, waiting for the tailor to come drowning her with all the dresses the woman had made specifically for the Princess and Heir of Arendelle.

"Something on your mind?" Bulda asked, grabbing her attention.

Elsa blinked. "Hm?"

"You seem troubled." Bulda said, smiling at her sympathetically.

Elsa shook her head and smiled back. "I'm alright."

"Don't worry about tonight, Elsa. Everyone is excited to meet you. They are not coming all the way here to fear or judge you." She said, almost wincing at her lie. "Show them you're nothing to be afraid of."

Elsa looked at the mirror, at her demon eye. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked away. "Of course."

They heard a knock before the tailor announced her arrival. Startled, Elsa quickly covered her eye, tying the eyepatch around her head.

"Come on in." Bulda allowed.

A woman entered the room, with several servants following her, each carrying a dress.

Elsa's eyes widened at the dresses. Some of them were too revealing, others were too frilly and childish. One dress was damn hysterical that it made even Bulda's eyes widen.

"Your Highness." The tailor curtsied. "May I present to you… My creations. I hope you find one of them to your liking."

Elsa stood and approached each servant, looking at the dresses with a hesitant look. She did not know what to say. Almost all dresses revealed the back, and she definitely didn't want to show any of her scars. Speechless and not knowing how to refuse, she glanced at Bulda nervously.

The servants exchanged looks, sensing their Princess's disapproval.

Bulda quickly read the situation. "How about you show us something more…" She looked at one of the crazy dresses that she could have sworn that only a promiscuous woman would have worn. "Discreet."

"Oh, why yes. Of course." The tailor clapped her hands and a servant entered the room holding a beautiful dark navy dress with long sleeves and a turtleneck.

Perfect.

The embroidery on the chest drew the family's golden crest, making Elsa smile at it.

Bulda nodded. "We'll take this one."

The tailor's eyes shone brightly. "I-It honors me greatly that the Princess herself will be wearing one of my creations. I am deeply flattered, Your Highness. Thank you."

Elsa smiled at the tailor nervously.

The tailor and the other servants then bowed in respect. "We shall take our leave." She said before she left.

Elsa sighed in relief and sat back down in her chair.

"It's a beautiful dress indeed." Bulda said, marveling at the detailed embroidery.

Elsa brushed one of the scars on her arm. "Yeah… It is." _Perfect for someone like me._

No. Tonight she would be different. She would not be gloomy. Tonight was a happy night. She would show everyone that she was kind. That she would never hurt anyone. Yes. She would show them that she wasn't so different after all. That she was not her father. She could do this. She was the Princess. The heir of Arendelle. Tonight was an important night for Arendelle, and she would not let it go badly.

* * *

Rapunzel watched the crowd from behind the big curtains. She whistled in amazement. "They sure all look fancy. I've never known fancy parties could get so crowded. Look at all those people! I bet I could pickpocket a thousand coins from each—" The surprised look on her children's face stopped her. "I mean… it's not like I'm a thief or something! I was just joking!"

Elsa tensed up, hearing all those people out there just waiting to judge her. She felt Aphrodite's hand on her shoulder, warm and soothing.

"You'll be alright." Aphrodite assured. "Just be yourself."

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Remember. They won't hurt you. It's just a party and we're all here gathered to have fun, right?" Brandon asked.

"Right." The women said in unison.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Catherine suddenly appeared behind them. "I announce to you… Mr. Grumpy!" She shouted happily.

Tyler stepped in, wearing fine black clothes with a scowl on his face. "I said don't call me that." He fidgeted, annoyed by the tight clothes. He pulled at his collar with a frustrated groan. "Why do I have to wear this? I look like an idiot."

"Because you'll look scary if you don't." Catherine said. "This way you won't scare people away. They'll laugh at you instead."

"Whatever." Tyler scoffed.

Rapunzel giggled. "Since when did Tyler listen to anyone? My, my Catherine, you sure have an influence on him."

"Shut up." Tyler snapped and looked away, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, we're late! What did we miss?" Anna and Kristoff finally arrived, both out of breath.

"Where were you?" Aphrodite asked, crossing her arms.

"Sven stained… Kristoff's outfit… with mud." Anna breathed. "So I had to change my dress… then had to run… to town and find a new outfit for Kristoff. Then we ran back here to the castle. And I spent an hour trying to put that damn dress back on!" She wore a green, sleeveless dress and had her hair tied back with a light green ribbon in a low, neat ponytail.

"You could have just asked a guard or a servant to get Kristoff's outfit for you, Genius. Plus, why didn't you ask Gerda or Waela to help you with the dress?" Rapunzel said.

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it. She rubbed her chin. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Aphrodite shook her head at her.

"Well, excuse me! But I'm still not so used to this royal treatment." Her eyes landed on Elsa and she smiled radiantly at her. "Oh, look at you! You look so beautiful!" She quickly hugged Elsa, squeezing her tightly. "Bulda did a good job!"

Elsa hugged back, her worries dissipating for a moment.

"Where's Aiden?" Rapunzel whispered, looking at the grandfather clock. "Isn't he coming?!"

The music of their royal announcement started, and they all quickly readied themselves to be presented.

"I guess not." Aphrodite said, annoyed.

As the crowd went quiet to meet and greet Arendelle's royals, Kai stepped up, announcing Aphrodite and Brandon first.

Aphrodite linked arms with Brandon and smiled one last time at her daughters. "Be strong." She said to Elsa specifically.

Elsa nodded.

As Aphrodite and Brandon stepped into the ballroom, Elsa heard everyone clap.

"We'll be waiting for you." Rapunzel said before leading her kids away. Only the royal family was to be announced and presented since it was Arendelle's tradition. No commoners except for Brandon who was the Queen's husband. Kristoff and Tyler wished the girls good luck before following Rapunzel.

"It's my turn I guess." Catherine said, nervous for once. It was understandable for her to be worried about the people's reaction. After all, they all thought she was dead.

As their aunt stepped out, Anna turned to face Elsa. "Show them how great you are Elsa."

Elsa's hand involuntarily touched her eyepatch.

Anna smiled sadly. "Don't think about that." She grabbed Elsa's wrist, gently lowering it back down. "What lies behind that eyepatch doesn't make you any different from any of us. Alright?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Wish me, luck." She gave Elsa a peck on the cheek and stepped out.

Elsa's heart was hammering in her chest. What if they called her a monster? What if they screamed in fear just by the sight of her? She was known as the Snow Queen for crying out loud. What if… what if she hurt them all?

"You look beautiful."

Startled, Elsa whipped around to see Aiden standing behind her, smiling at her fondly.

Aiden was here now, in front of her, wearing a white vest and black pants. His hair was cropped short and his beard neatly shaved. She had never known his eyelashes were thick. Had he been hiding them under his messy bangs? He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck—a habit she had learned he had. "Do I look that different?" He asked, not looking at her surprised expression.

Elsa blinked. Realizing she was staring for too long, her eyes widened and she quickly looked away, blushing.

"W-Well… uhm…" Aiden looked away as well. "What I meant was… you look nice tonight."

Elsa gulped, nodding, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa gasped, her hands flying to her chest.

"You can do it, Elsa." Aiden said, surprising her.

She looked at him again and he smiled with a nod. "You can do it." He repeated. "I believe in you."

Elsa looked back at the curtain in front of her. Yes… maybe she could, after all. Gathering the bit of courage that hadn't slipped away yet, Elsa stepped out.

The wave of whispers and murmurs hit her hard, and she instantly felt nauseated by all the stares they were giving her. Realizing her hands were shaking, she quickly balled them into fists, trying to force them to stop. She did not dare look at anyone in the crowd. Instead, she kept focusing on Bulda and Rapunzel who stood in the far back, giving her reassuring nods.

Aphrodite looked at her sidelong worriedly.

Anna leaned a bit closer to her, trying to give her some reassurance as the whispers continued.

Rapunzel watched from behind the crowd, her eyebrows furrowing as frost started forming underneath Elsa. _No, no! Keep it together!_

Catherine suddenly stepped in front of Elsa. "W-Well then! Let the ball begin!" She announced happily for the crowd and the moment her words left her mouth, the musicians started and the crowd finally dispersed, turning their attention, either on the glamorous tables of presented meals or choosing partners to dance.

Elsa sighed in relief and Aphrodite put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing great."

"Way to go Elsa!" Rapunzel said, approaching.

"Aunty Elsa? Did these bad people scare you?" Eugene asked in concern.

Elsa looked down at him. "N-No… It's just..."

"How about you give Aunty Elsa some space?" Rapunzel said, picking Eugene up. "We'll with Bulda, if you need us."

Elsa nodded.

"So we finally get to meet the famous royal family of Arendelle."

A man's voice suddenly grabbed their attention.

The four royals turned to see a tall, middle-aged man, approaching them, a slender beautiful woman with a soft smile by his side.

"Your Majesty…" Kai started. "May I present the King and Queen of Corona."

Aphrodite smiled, "It is our pleasure that—" Her breath got caught as the King of Corona suddenly gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground, some of the guests around giving them weird looks.

Anna, Catherine and Brandon tried to hide their laughs, for Aphrodite had never looked so flustered.

"Now, now, honey, we don't want the guards on us, thinking we're attacking their Queen." The Queen of Corona warned.

The king laughed and placed Aphrodite back down. Aphrodite quickly fixed her clothes and coughed a bit, trying to regain her posture. Clearly, he had taken her completely off guard. Hearing the others laugh at her, she shot the three a death glare and they quickly stopped.

"I apologize for my husband's inappropriate… _friendliness_. He tends to get overly excited when meeting new people." The Queen of Corona gently said.

"I-It's alright." Aphrodite coughed again. "Better friends than enemies."

The Queen of Corona nodded. "I agree."

The king turned at Brandon stretching his hand in front of him. "You must be the husband. You're a very lucky man, my friend."

Brandon took the King's hand in his, "Yes. I couldn't be any happi—" And the King pulled him in for another bear hug.

 _Serves you right._ Aphrodite thought.

After putting Brandon back down. The King of Corona bowed in front of Catherine. "I've heard many unfortunate rumors, my lady, but that is all in the past. Let us celebrate what is today and enjoy our night, shall we?"

Catherine smiled sincerely and curtsied back. "That we'll do."

The king then faced the two sisters and Elsa tensed up. He smiled at Anna, "Beautiful just like your mother."

Anna giggled. "Why thank you, Your Majesty." _That's great. I thought I'd have to use my daggers._ She smiled sweetly.

The king then turned at Elsa and they could all tell his whole demeanor changed. He took a long moment, looking at her up and down with his hands on his hips. "So you're the famous Snow Queen?"

Elsa went stiff and she looked at him fearfully.

"I've heard a lot about you. They said you were kind, wise and beautiful. They were wrong." He said with a serious tone, his eyes looking straight at Elsa's eyepatch.

The others readied themselves to defend her.

"They were wrong because… You are _gorgeous_ , my dear!" He suddenly said cheerfully, laughing at her shocked expression. His wife shook her head at his goofiness.

Elsa blinked at first, not really understanding the situation.

Aphrodite sighed, rubbing her temple, already feeling a headache. She couldn't handle jokes like that. The situation was stressful enough.

"I thought people gave you that name because you have some ice powers or something. Turns out it's just your looks." The king went on. "Who knew you'd look so… Frosty." He laughed again, looking at her pale hair and cyan eye. "I get the shivers just by looking at you." He joked and didn't know just how literal his words were.

"Now, dear, that's enough. You scared the poor girl." His wife put a hand on his bulky arm.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to be rude." The king said, bowing apologetically. "It was my most pleasure meeting you all. Let us enjoy this night together as good friends."

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you as well, Your Majesties. Have a nice evening. I hope you enjoy the ball."

As they watched them go, Aphrodite exhaled loudly. "Thank God."

"This wasn't so bad." Anna said.

"That's just one royal family of many others." Aphrodite said, looking around at the other royals, already ready to meet them. "This is going to be one long night."

"I bet it will! That's why…" Anna said before turning to call for Kristoff. "Kristoff! Let's dance!" Anna quickly ran and grabbed Kristoff by his arm, pulling him behind her to the middle of the ballroom.

Elsa smiled as she watched them go. This really wasn't so bad after all. Right? Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Getting too comfortable with the King of Corona, are we?" Tyler teased Aphrodite as he approached.

Aphrodite glared at him. "Shut up."

"Come on, Grumpy! Dance with me." Catherine said, linking her arms with him.

Tyler pulled back. "What? This is kids play."

Catherine gave him a bored look. "You just confessed you're old."

"I'm not!" Tyler protested. "God dammit, fine. I'll dance."

"There you go!" Catherine then winked at Elsa before waving at Aphrodite and Brandon, disappearing around the crowd.

Brandon watched as Elsa lowered her head, trying to avoid the judging looks from some of the other people's eyes while Aphrodite rubbed at her temple, trying to avoid those looks as well, for she had married a commoner and they were all definitely not satisfied with it. He smiled at the two, seeing how stressful they were. He put one hand on Elsa's shoulder and the other on Aphrodite. "You two need to enjoy your time. This is a ball. Not a punishment. We should all have fun. Alright?"

Elsa thought for a moment before nodding happily.

Aphrodite sighed. "You're right." She looked at Elsa and smiled. "We should have fun."

"Your Majesty," Kai whispered, grabbing Aphrodite's attention. "The Duke of Lamonia wants to discuss an important matter regarding the partnership in trading."

"Yes. Of course." She turned one last time at Elsa. "I'll be close if you need me."

"Alright." Elsa replied.

As Aphrodite and Brandon went, Elsa found herself standing awkwardly alone, nervous and on edge, not being able to move as if she was pinned to the floor with nails. She fidgeted on her feet, deciding to keep her eyes on the dancing crowd instead of the ones giving her suspicious looks.

"I told you, you could do it."

Elsa jolted, looking to see Aiden standing by her side. "I did well?" She asked.

"You did great." He smiled.

Two women passed by them, whispering among each other while looking at Elsa.

"I didn't know she looked so weird." Only Elsa's ears caught that.

She quickly lowered her head, trying to hide her eyes.

"Lift your head, Elsa." Aiden started, "Lift it up proudly. These people don't know how strong you are. They don't know how far you've come and how hard you've worked on yourself to be the person you are today. They don't understand that you had saved your people from harm. So lift your head, Elsa. Cause you have no reason to bow it."

Elsa blinked at him in surprise. She had never heard him talk to her like that. She looked away, biting her lip. "What if I hurt someone again? What if I fail?"

"You won't. Even if you fail, We'll be here to lift your head for you. All of us. Your mother, Anna, Rapunzel. Everyone. We're all here for you."

Elsa thought for a moment before she hesitantly, but surely, smiled at Aiden thankfully. She lifted her head as he said and didn't lower it back.

Aiden nodded, giving her a toothy smile. "Now," he bowed. "Would you like to have dessert with me?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Aiden laughed. "Alright then."

* * *

Elsa and Aiden stood in front of the dessert table, each holding a plate in their hand.

"I can't believe we're out of brownies." Aiden started, "People really just snatch those things quickly." He laughed. "At least you got a piece." He then bit at his _Mille Feuille_ , his upper lip now covered in white sugar powder.

Elsa laughed.

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She pointed at her lip. "Mustache."

His eyebrows lifted. "I do?" He crossed his eyes, trying to look and it only made Elsa laugh more.

Elsa bit at her own piece and got a bit of the powder on her nose.

Aiden chuckled. "I'm not the only one with sugar on my face."

"Mm?" Elsa tilted her head in confusion, her mouth still full.

"Here." He brushed the powder off her nose with his thumb, making her sneeze.

Realizing what he had done, his eyes widened and he turned bright red. He quickly retracted his hand, boring his eyes into his plate and sweating all over.

Elsa swallowed and looked at him in confusion. She looked down at her plate and saw the brownie. Maybe he wanted the brownie and was sad he didn't get one? She smiled and pierced a small piece in her fork, stretching it for Aiden. "Ahh…" She opened her mouth, telling him to open his so she can feed him the brownie he so, so wanted.

Aiden couldn't get any redder, almost gasping in shock. What the hell was she doing?! And the people around were looking! Was she even aware of what she was doing and what her actions said?! The confused and hurt look of rejection in her eyes told him she was completely oblivious. Swallowing his pride, he quickly bit the brownie from her fork and she smiled innocently at him before taking a bite for herself. The people around exchanged weird looks, for since when was a royal ever supposed to feed a commoner. Unless that commoner was her lover, then that was a different story.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ Aiden thought as he swallowed. He sighed, covering his face with his hand. _God help me._

"A drink, Your Highness?" One of the servants, holding a tray of weird looking red juice, said.

Elsa looked at the cups curiously. "Okay!" She took one cup from the tray and Aiden's eyes widened.

"No! Elsa that's not juice, that's—"

But Elsa had already chugged it down.

"Wine." He slapped his forehead and looked at Elsa's reaction. She blinked for a moment, licking the rest of the wine from her lips.

Seeing her smile and moving to grab another cup, Aiden quickly stopped her. "Wow, there!" He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I want juice." Elsa said.

"That's not really juice. That's alcohol."

Elsa pouted. "Alcohol?"

He nodded.

Elsa stared at him blankly. "Then I want alcohol!" She snatched another cup before he could stop her and chugged it down.

"Elsa, stop! You'll get drunk." Aiden warned.

She blinked again at him, totally clueless.

"Dizzy. Nauseous. Irrational." He explained.

"But I feel fine." She said, smiling sweetly.

He looked at her in confusion, then at the wine. Was this wine different or something? He took a cup from the tray and drank it. "Oh, God… this is way different than the piss we used to drink back at the fort." Luxurious, sweet, royal wine. He took another drink and Elsa took her third. He then clinked glasses with her and she giggled at the sound it made.

"Cheers."

* * *

"How…?" A dizzy and tired Aiden asked. "How are you still even standing?" He asked Elsa who had just finished chugging her sixth cup and looked totally alright and not a sign of her being drunk. Thank goodness. Aiden, however, was already feeling the effect, and it had instantly hit him hard by his third cup.

"It's juice!" Elsa said. Seeing him stagger back a bit, staring at his empty cup with a glazed-over look, she leaned closer to him in concern. "Aiden, are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I just… I just need a moment." He said, feeling nauseous. "I-I need a moment alone, Elsa. Don't worry. I'll be—uh… I'll be fine."

"Okay." Elsa said, watching him go.

She found herself standing alone again, so she busied herself by drinking more 'Juice'.

"My, my, who knew the Princess of Arendelle was an alcohol lover." A woman's voice suddenly said.

Elsa turned to come face to face with a woman cladded in yellow exotic clothes. Two guards with the same style of clothing stood behind her, their faces wrapped in brown cloth, but their eyes. The woman had dark hair and tan skin that told she had been exposed to a hot, burning sun for years. "Princess Ophelia of Weselton." The woman said, bowing, her dark eyes curious. "It is so nice to meet you, Princess Elsa."

Surprised for a moment, Elsa nodded her acknowledgment, a bit uncertain.

Ophelia grabbed a drink from a passing servant and held it up for Elsa. "For your health." She said and drank.

Elsa smiled and sipped from her own drink, glancing around for Aiden or any familiar face, but found none.

"You have an interesting Kingdom here." Ophelia started, twirling her wine. "Few citizens."

"Y-Yes." Elsa agreed, smiling. "I love it here."

"Do you now?" Ophelia asked, taking Elsa aback. "It's strange. I tried asking the servants why this kingdom seemed so empty, regarding how it once used to be. It's almost like everyone left… Or died."

"D—… Died?" Elsa asked. "T-That's not—"

"But every servant stayed quiet, pretending they haven't noticed. I'm impressed. Your mother trained them well. They are loyal to you."

"I-I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

"Cut the crappy innocent act, Snow Queen." Ophelia's demeanor suddenly changed.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this woman talking about? She knew this was not going well. "Excuse me." Elsa quickly turned to leave.

"What are you really hiding?"

Elsa tensed and turned back at her, scared to disobey. "N-Nothing." She honestly said.

"Look at you. You're trying to act innocent when you're not." Ophelia scoffed. "I'm not an idiot. I know a cold soul when I see one. You can fool everyone here but there's no way you can do the same with me."

"I… I want to go." Elsa said, desperately glancing around for help.

"I want to see your true self. The cold soul that I had caught just by looking through your eyes. I saw it all. How you look at people like they're nothing but deceiving snakes. How you stare off with eyes so empty as if life had been a living hell. You're like a living corpse. When I look at that eye of yours I feel like death himself is staring back at me."

Elsa shook her head, her hands shaking, her heart beating fast. "I'm just—"

"It's weird really. You look through the eyes of a person who had giving up on life. How do I know that? Well, let me tell you." Ophelia sipped from her drink again. "I have tortured so many unfortunate souls who dared disobey my mother, the Queen of Weselton, and let's just say… I'm used to that awful look in their eyes after I break their souls and mind. I'm interested to know why you have that same look." She tilted her head. "I still remember their screams till now." She grinned. "The sound of my whip... crack… crack… cra—"

 _Crack!_

Elsa whimpered and winced, remembering the sound of it.

"So tell me… Are you gonna stop that act or not?" Ophelia said, staring at the wine in her cup.

Elsa's shoulders suddenly relaxed and she slowly put the cup down, her expression changing into that of a cold, heartless person.

"There it is… that look I'm looking for. The real you. I like it better this way." Ophelia giggled. "What are you really Elsa of Arendelle? One moment you were a naïve and stupid girl, and the next you're looking through the eyes that had seen hell. It's almost like your soul is shifting from one side to another."

Elsa only kept looking at her with a cold glare, silent as a crypt.

Ophelia shrugged. "I understand that this innocent act of yours was only to satisfy your subjects and trick people into thinking you're a normal person. But you… and _I_ … know you're not." Ophelia's face turned grim. "Something dark had happened here, and everyone from Arendelle is desperately trying to hide it. I wonder why." She leaned closer, looking at Elsa's eyepatch. "It's like… A part of you is hiding behind that eyepatch. I wonder… what kind of scar are you hiding?" Her hand slowly lifted towards Elsa's eyepatch, reaching to remove it. "Don't worry. We all have scars. You don't have to be ashamed of—"

Elsa suddenly stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't… _touch me_." She slowly said, squeezing Ophelia's wrist aggressively.

Ophelia's eyes widened in shock at first as Elsa glared at her with wide eyes of hysterical rage. Her guards quickly moved to protect her but she stopped them by lifting her free hand.

The people close enough to see the scene gave the two wide-eyed looks.

Ophelia smirked, amazed by Elsa's sudden change, almost marveling at it and how Elsa was more than willing to break her wrist right there on the spot. "I knew it… Did I hit a soft spot?"

Elsa's wrathful look slowly turned into a menacing grin. "Our lives are none of your concerns, _Princess Ophelia of Weselton_." She almost spat the name. "This is a ball, and you are here in my kingdom as my guest. I am forced to treat you kindly." She pulled her roughly closer until she could clearly hear her say: "Do _not_ make me change my mind."

Ophelia grinned. "Forced?... By whom?"

"By something you don't have."

"And what might that be?"

Elsa looked at Ophelia straight in the eye, grinning after reading her thoughts just by the look in her eye. "A family that loves me."

* * *

Anna was the first to notice the commotion. Her eyebrows furrowed and she raised her head to take a better look, only to see Elsa holding a woman's wrist. She gasped in horror and quickly pushed through the crowd. "Elsa, what's going on?!"

Elsa was still holding Ophelia's wrist and the latter could already tell this would leave a bruise.

"Elsa?" Anna narrowed her eyes at her, suspicious that there was something off about her.

"It's nothing." Elsa said before letting Ophelia's wrist go by shoving her violently back.

Ophelia staggered back, holding her wrist and pretending to look fearful.

"What happened?" Anna demanded.

"I don't understand. We were just talking! And all of a sudden she grabbed my arm and—" Ophelia went on, shaking and trembling all over.

"Answer me, Elsa." Anna's voice was not kind. She knew it. This was not her sister.

Elsa was still staring at Ophelia with a stoic expression. She suddenly sighed and smiled, shrugging. "It was nothing. Princess Ophelia was simply humoring me and I misunderstood. My sincere apologies. I hope you wouldn't take it to heart."

Ophelia sobbed, getting comfort from her guards as they tried to calm her. The people around looked at Elsa warily. Why would she hurt the Princess of Weselton? Her own guest?

Anna approached Ophelia, "Please forgive my sister. She did not mean any harm." She said, glaring once at Elsa. "Let's just forget what had happened and enjoy the ball, shall we?"

Ophelia shakily nodded, wiping her tears away. "Y-Yes of course."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her, sneering at her perfect act of innocence and hating that Anna had fell for it. As Anna comforted the _poor_ , _victimized_ Princess, Elsa turned and walked away, not wanting to look at a disgusting sight such as this one.

Anna glanced back, seeing Elsa disappear into the hallway leading away from the ball.

* * *

Elsa walked in the dark hallways, a cold look on her face.

"What do you want?"

Elsa stopped hearing Anna behind her. She half-turned and lifted an eyebrow at the sight.

Anna stood with a sword in her hand, her eyes showing nothing but hate.

"What do I want?" Elsa asked, giving her a ridiculing look.

"I know that look." Anna started, "You're not Elsa."

"No? Who am I then? Rapunzel?"

Anna sneered. "Leave Elsa be."

"I _am_ Elsa."

"You're not. You're an Evil who had forced my sister to kill and hurt people. And you did it yet again tonight with Princess Ophelia."

"She's not the person you think she is." Elsa warned.

"I will never believe you. All you do is keep hurting my sister." Anna said, gripping her sword carefully.

"Your sister, huh? Am I not your sister then?"

"You are not welcomed here. Leave."

Elsa's eye widened as if she had just been slapped. She turned her head away for a moment feeling hurt. "I see. So you'd believe a stranger and not me." She then turned fully to face Anna with a smirk, discarding her hurt. "And if I don't leave?"

"I'll stop you."

"Oh? And how will you do that, sister of mine? Will you shove your daggers in my heart again?"

"Fuck you." Ayana snarled, Elsa's words hitting her right in the spot.

Elsa clicked her tongue. "Now, now, that's not a way to speak to your big sister, now is it?"

Anna could feel her hands shaking. Facing Elsa in this state alone was dangerous. She could definitely end up dead. "Elsa wanted to attend this ball and have fun. Don't ruin her moment just because of your greedy intentions!"

"And what intentions do you think I have?" Elsa asked.

"I can only imagine what crazy plot you have in mind."

"I'm not Jamie of Arendelle."

Anna shook her head. "No… You're worse."

Elsa suddenly gritted her teeth angrily, looking away and keeping her eyes on the ground, her hands turning into fists, forcing the air to turn cold. "So in your eyes… I'll always be the Evil who killed our father… Huh?" She said, her voice almost cracking.

Anna glared back at her, not believing her act.

"It's funny." Elsa started again, "You want me to leave like I'm some evil ghost haunting her."

Anna lifted her sword. "I said… leave."

"I am a part of her mind Doesn't that make me her?" Elsa pointed at herself. "She was the one who called for me in the first place!"

Anna shook her head. "I already said I won't believe you. You're Evil. Do you hear me? Evil! You're not even trying to change! So I won't believe you!"

"Won't you now?!" Elsa suddenly grinned manically, and started walking towards Anna.

Anna quickly lifted her sword, pointing it at her. "Stay away! Or else—"

"Or else what?"

To Anna's shock, Elsa grabbed the sword with her bare hand, cutting herself and letting blood drip down the floor without a care in the world.

Anna's eyes were wide in horror when Elsa kept approaching, bending the sword's metal like it was nothing until it curved backwards, pointing at Anna herself.

Elsa leaned her face closer, inches away from her sister's. "Listen now, oh dear baby sister… As long as that pathetic side of mine wants me here to save her hide, there's no one on earth who can stop me."

Anna didn't dare move, her eyes still staring at the tip of the bent sword, pointing at her.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Elsa asked, still holding the sword, her own blood dripping on Anna's arm.

Anna sneered at her, her legs trembling and her breathing uneven.

Elsa knew it. She was scared. "I didn't think so." She coldly said. "Have a nice evening, sister." And let go of the curved sword before turning around and continuing down the hall towards her room.

After Elsa disappeared around the corner, Anna fell on her knees, exhaling shakily, trying to calm herself. She had to find a way to save her sister. She had to. This Evil gripping her sister's mind had to be eliminated, and she had to find a way to do so no matter what.

"Anna!"

Anna heard Rapunzel run towards her. "What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Rapunzel lifted her head, looking around. "I heard what happened. Where's Elsa?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Elsa's gone for tonight."

* * *

Elsa entered her dimly lit, quiet room, closing the door behind her. She could still hear the muffled music from the ballroom. She turned around and walked to stand in the center of the room, her eyes deprived of any emotion.

She looked down at her hands. "Evil, huh?" She asked no one.

 _You are not welcomed here. Leave._

Elsa's eyes narrowed, remembering Anna's words.

 _You're an Evil who have forced my sister to kill and hurt people._

Her hands started shaking and she gritted her teeth in rage.

 _Evil!_

Elsa suddenly screamed and lunged a dark ice ball at her vanity, exploding the furniture and sending shards of glass from the mirror everywhere.

 _You're not even trying to change!_

Elsa took a step back, breathing heavily before she fell to her knees, holding her head. _I'm trying my best…_

Tears slid down her cheeks.

 _I'm trying my best…_

* * *

 ** _Review! if anyone still reads xD_**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hello peeps! This announcement is very important! It's a big update! As you know, I'm writing my novel Children of The Plague and now that it's finally done, I want to give sneak peeks to some people. I will share some chapters and i want you to tell me what you think. Although i can't do that with everyone so i'll be choosing some people according to their application. If you want to submit to this and give me constructive criticism, that'd be great and much appreciated! :D Although, please note that this is a serious matter and not just for fun.

To apply for this, send me an email to : **fatatfazaa** at hotmail dot com

with the following information filled:

1- Your Name.  
2- Your name on fanfiction or deviantart (if you have an account)  
3- How did you know about Children of The Plague?  
4- Have you read any of my work before?  
5- Why are you applying?  
6- What are your favorite books and genre?

As for the TIBB II, the next update will have to wait a tiny bit because now i'm working full time so i can raise money to hire an editor for COTP and i'm busy preparing for COTP copyright files and stuff and all that. So please bear with me! Love you all!

Lany


	6. Trouble

**I'm not sure if anyone still reads. But i decided to continue this story if you guys want me to.**

* * *

 **The Ice Behind Bars II: Redemption**  
 **Chapter V: Trouble**

She banged her head repeatedly at a slow pace against one of her queen bed's pillars. Her eyes were deprived of emotions. The trail left on her cheek only told the story of the amount of tears she shed. Even so… an anger deep and strong boiled and lingered inside her, and turned her heart stone-cold.

"I'm not evil." Elsa said before she hit her forehead against the wood, her fingers digging into the pillar. She leaned slowly back before hitting her forehead again, not caring about the pain. After all, she had been through worse. "I'm _not_."

"Elsa?"

She froze. It was Aiden's voice, concerned yet hesitant. Muffled from behind the door. Had Anna already told him? She could also sense someone beside him, light and thin. Rapunzel? She did not want to know how she could tell without even looking. Her senses were on fire. She could detect everything. Feel, hear and smell everything. Their shaky breath, their quick heartbeat. Then the way their blood traveled around their veins. She winced, the eye behind her eye patch engulfed in pulsing pain.

"We're coming in."

Elsa's fists squeezed. She did not want anyone here. She did not want to see anyone. She hated everyone. Why couldn't they leave her alone? They should just go back to the ball and greet their lovely guests. The mere thought of this _Ophilia_ made her teeth grit hard. They were simply mere humans. Weak and stupid. As for her… she just didn't know what she was.

The door clicked and creaked open, letting some light inside.

It didn't take long before she heard both of them gasp. Nevertheless, she did not turn. She didn't want to see the look on their faces. She didn't want to see their scorning, pitiful and fearful look.

"Elsa… what did you…" Rapunzel's voice trailed, her hand still on the door handle.

Aiden and Rapunzel looked around Elsa's thrashed room, wondering about the horrors that had happened here. Scratches and holes mangled the walls. Furniture were thrown off and broken. The covers on her bed laid wrinkled and shredded on the middle of floor. Her mirror was shattered, leaving bits of sharp glass stained with blood on the ground. Frost and spikes of ice spread around the room like an angry plague. Not to mention the extreme difference of temperature between inside here and out. In the middle of it? Elsa stood with her head against the queen bed's pillar, her finger tips covered in blood with some of her nails broken.

Rapunzel's hands involuntarily moved to cover her mouth. Just what in the world had happened here?

Without looking at them and eyes lowered, Elsa spoke. "Leave me alone." She mumbled, her voice cold and firm. Not the tone the Elsa they knew used. The Elsa they knew had a bit more of a high-pitched, excited and cheerful tone. This one was more mature, tired and filled with disdain.

"Elsa?..." Rapunzel took a careful step inside, "What's wrong, Elsa?" She skeptically asked, her eyes concerned, knowing this wasn't the loveable person she knew.

"What's _wrong_?" Elsa leaned back, making both Aiden and Rapunzel flinch, showing just how aware and on full guard they were.

Slowly she turned her head, her eye boring right into Rapunzel's, "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel and Aiden quickly jumped back, Aiden pulling his sword from his sheathe and Rapunzel a knife from under her dress, their stance different from before, all ready to fight.

"Elsa… please… Come back to us." Aiden who stood by the doorway pleaded. He didn't want to fight Elsa. He didn't want to hurt her. This was _Elsa_ , for crying out loud.

Seeing the reaction of the two, something tugged hard at Elsa's heart. Pushing the feeling aside, she moved towards the door, wanting to leave this damn room and situation.

"Stay where you are! D-Don't move!" Rapunzel warned, her eyes wide, but Elsa didn't listen and kept closing in.

"Move away." Elsa ordered, not looking Rapunzel in the eye.

"No." Rapunzel denied her access. "We can't let you—"

A swipe from Elsa's hand, summoned a gust of wind that sent Rapunzel flying to the side. She yelped as she collided with the wall before falling to the ground.

"Rapunzel!" Aiden screamed but halted as Elsa neared him. He quickly pointed his shaking sword at her. His eyes unsure. He could never attack Elsa. He didn't know if it was because he loved her, or because he was terrified of her. He knew they were both.

Aiden gulped, not daring to look her in the eye. All he could sense was his heart beating fast and his legs shaking. To his surprise, Elsa just walked passed him, not giving him any heed, knowing he was paralyzed and frozen in place. Too petrified to attack her. Typical of a human.

"Leave me alone… stupid humans." Elsa warned one last time, before she disappeared down the hallways, never looking back.

Aiden let out the breath he was so strongly holding, looking down at his shaking hands. Did she scare him that much? What if Elsa had killed him? What if this side of her pierced his heart with a spike? Chopped his hand off? Tried to chock him? She had done it before with so many people. He would have just been another victim to add to her list. His paranoid thoughts broke as he heard Rapunzel groan and struggle to get up.

"Rapunzel! Are you okay?" He ran to her side.

Rapunzel slowly stood up with Aiden's help. "I-I'm fine."

They both looked at the doorway where Elsa had disappeared before exchanging concerned looks. "Anna was right. This really is a problem." Rapunzel started.

"What are we going to do?" Aiden asked.

"We should…" Rapunzel winced, a hand on the pain on her side caused by the impact. "We should just leave her alone like she said… for tonight. Maybe the Elsa we know will come back if she calms down."

"What about the ball?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I doubt Elsa is interested in it. Since she wants to be left alone, she'll most likely stay away. She's not so fond of crowds." Rapunzel sighed. "Maybe bringing her to the ball was a mistake. We just… We thought she was ready."

"We'll figure something out. Tell Aphrodite about it. I'll let the others know to stay on guard."

Rapunzel nodded. "I'll inform the guards as well. We need everyone to be careful for this night to pass peacefully. We don't want to alarm the guests."

With that, the two headed to do their given tasks, hoping that this night would pass without any problems.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hallways her eyes cast down. In shame, sadness or anger? Probably all of them. She had never felt this before. Who cared what humans thought of her? Wait… Why did she even care? What changed her? They had always hated her. Nothing shocking or new. Then why was she excepting and hoping for something else? Even so… _what_ was that something else. She remembered the look on Aiden's face. How he looked at her as if he was staring at his own death. Elsa grit her teeth, pushing the thoughts away. Her hand moved to her covered eye, wanting to just rip that damn annoying eyepatch off. She groaned in irritation, her demonic eye pulsing again. "Damn, Mad." She grumbled. "Damn, people. Damn, Anna. Damn, family. Damn, everyone!"

 _You're not welcome here._

"Shut up." Elsa snarled.

 _You've never even tried to change._

"I'm trying, you idiot…" She mumbled. "I'm trying." She continued repeatedly, her eyebrows furrowing sadly, her eye still staring at the ground. She sighed and looked at her hand. "Aren't you done with me? Just take over and let me go! I'm tired and not so fond of your stupid family!" If someone could see her now, they'd think she was a crazy woman talking to her hand. "Just let me go, you coward!" A thought suddenly crossed her mind. Just… Just who was the real Elsa here? What if she was not the alter. What if it was the other way around? Could the sister Anna wanted… the _daughter_ Aphrodite wanted… be after all this, a vile woman such as herself? If she was the real Elsa, would everyone be disappointed? Would they cast her aside? Or worse…

Put her behind bars?

Her fearful thoughts were interrupted when a small muffled crash from a nearby room caught her off guard. Her eyes widened slightly seeing it was coming from her mother's room. "Aphrodite?" She wondered. Maybe her mother could understand. Maybe she could help her. So far she was the only one who hadn't scorned her. Yes. Maybe it could work. She could talk to her. She could try. Why not? Anna wanted her to change anyway. To her, the only human she acknowledged worthy of her time was her mother. Aphrodite understood more than anyone what she had went through. Her mother had lived with Jamie once. Maybe… just maybe. She could confide in her.

Nodding to herself, she headed to her mother's bedroom, hesitating, before knocking twice. "A—… Aphrodite?" She pushed the door gently open. "I just wanted to—" She halted in place, her eyes widely open, staring not at the slender form of her mother but at a man rampaging through her mother's drawers. She recognized that style of clothing instantly. This was one of Princess Ophilia's guards. "You…" She trailed off, the hysterical fury in her tone ceased the man in place.

Hearing her, he whipped around, his eyes wide realizing he had been caught. "O-Oh!... Your highness!" His eyes darted left and right, randomly.

He was cladded in yellow with the sun's emblem on his chest. This really was Ophilia's guard.

"I-I was just… I just got lost!" He stuttered, "The castle is pretty big here." He laughed nervously but stopped the moment he saw the unhuman look she was giving him.

"What are you doing here?" Her words almost shook. How dared he? How could someone dare trespass on her territory? Violate her mother's room. The amount of sheer hate, anger and addicting urge to kill that man made her hands shake.

"P-Princess Elsa… like I said I just got lost!" He could feel the room suddenly turn cold, her presence alone like an invisible force pushing him back as she neared him with unfriendly intent.

But Elsa didn't buy it. She did not wait for him to continue before her hands wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

The man's eyes shot wide in shock. How was she able to do this? She had lifted him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. Just what was she? Scared, he tried to yell for help but she squeezed harder to shut him up.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you're here. If I catch you lying, I will break your neck and send your head as a souvenir to your beloved Princess." Elsa said, before she shoved him against the wall, her hands still wrapped around his throat.

The man tried to struggle but all his efforts were gone in vain. "Please—"

"One…" Elsa started.

"I'm… just—"

"Two…" The higher the number went the harder her grip squeezed.

"I-I-I wanted money!" The man finally confessed. "I guessed… since every one of you damn royals and rich folk… were busy drowning yourselves in wine and food, I-I'd thought I'd take the chances and sneak inside the chambers to collect me some… valuable things to sell. M-Many rich idiots… would pay greatly for anything from the mysterious kingdom of Arendelle!" He struggled again, his teeth gritting.

Elsa stared straight into his eyes, her face stoic.

"T-That's all! I swear!" The man pleaded.

For a moment she stayed silent, reading his eyes for any sign of lie. "Stealing from a royal, are we?"

"I-I'll never do it again! I-I'm really sorry! I-I'm just doing this for my family!"

Elsa stayed silent for a moment before sighing, ever so slightly loosening her grip.

The man was able to let some air in, feeling a bit relieved before...

"You're lying." Her voice came flat and deadly.

He didn't have time to react before he yelped, her grip tightening again, slowly crushing the life out of him. His eyes bulged, his legs kicked and hands scratched at her arms, but she didn't budge, her grip firm as steel.

"And I hate liars." She informed him, waiting to see his eyes roll back into his head and his body go numb. A weird feeling made her clearly see that he was lying. Maybe this was her demonic eye's work.

 _You're not even trying to change._ She sneered, remembering Anna's words and squeezing the man's throat harder.

 _I believe in you._ Her eyes widened remembering Aiden's words. Then other memories came flooding in. She remembered the proud look, Aphrodite have given her. The pat on her shoulder from Brandon that told her how much he trusted her to be good. The excitement of Rapunzel's children every time they saw her. The way Catherine playfully teased her. It hurt her. It hurt her to remember all this. What would all of them think if she took this man's life?

Slowly, her grip loosened and she let the man go. He collapsed on the floor gasping for air, a hand over his throat.

"Get out of here." She commanded, her voice merciless.

The man shakily stood before he scurried out, stumbling on his feet. He sure regretted coming to this kingdom.

Elsa was left standing there in her mother's room, feeling something she had never felt before. Not this side of her at least.

Shame.

Why did her family believe so much in the other part of her but was so hard for them to trust _her_? She knew why of course. Her hands were too tainted in blood for them to ever hold them with love. Gulping a lump stuck in her throat, she killed her sorrow and accepted numbness.

* * *

Catherine hummed a song as she piled her plate with more dessert than she should. "I forgot how good royal food could be. I should praise Louise later." She grabbed a cake and stuffed it in her mouth in a not so elegant way, earning weird looks from the people who were near enough to see her.

"Your Highness."

She whipped around, the cake still in her mouth to see a man and an old woman, probably his mother, looking all too fancy with their exaggerated outfit. The two flinched when they saw the cake in her mouth.

Blushing, she pushed the cake further inside her mouth with her index, chewing before gulping it all down.

"Yes?" Catherine nervously said.

She almost laughed at their looks. These two decorated themselves with jewels and diamonds around their necks, fingers and wrists. Not to mention the huge obvious wig the old woman was wearing. Not even its color was natural: It was a bright red. They stood with their head slightly up as if the entire world was below them. Her son stood puffing his chest, too arrogant and proud while his mother held a fan, waving it gently.

The old woman lowered her fancy fan and started, "My name is Lady Delaney of Analia."

Catherine snorted at the name almost spitting what was in her mouth.

The woman shook it off and continued. It seemed it wasn't the first time she had seen such reaction. She coughed, regaining her posture, "And this is my son Lord Arlen Junior."

Catherine nodded in respect. "Very nice to meet you, your lord and ladyship."

The woman's son smiled, making Catherine almost wanting to punch him and erase that smug off his face.

"I have heard many stories regarding of the tragedy that happened to you, Princess Catherine."

"Yes. It seems so many people are fond of gossip nowadays." Catherine retorted.

"We wonder if it is all rumors additional to all the _interesting_ stories regarding this kingdom."

"Uh…" Catherine lifted a finger before Rapunzel interrupted her.

"Catherine!" Rapunzel came running, concern on her face. "Have you seen the kids? I can't find them anywhere." She whispered urgently.

Catherine shook her head, her face mimicking Rapunzel's concern.

"Excuse us." Catherine said to the man and woman before pulling Rapunzel away.

Offended Princess Catherine excused her to talk to a common peasant, the woman scoffed and pulled her son aside. "How _rude_."

When they were far away, Catherine asked, "What's going on?" She looked behind her back once to make sure no one was hearing.

"I can't find Eugene and Emily." Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair. "I sent Aiden to look for them." She paused. "There's also _Elsa_."

Catherine's eyebrows rose.

"She's not… you know."

Catherine's face turned pale. "Did you tell Aphrodite?"

"I'm going to."

Catherine nodded. "I'll let Tyler know." She put the plate down on the table, almost wincing at letting all this food go. But oh, well…

Dessert could wait.

* * *

Aphrodite have been meeting and greeting people for the past three hours and she had started to feel overwhelmed with all this. She had always been comfortable in her little private room where she had once made medicines and helped heal and take care of the thieves and fort's people. Now look at her, she could never have this private moment again with her being Queen. She sat on her throne, fighting the urge to rub her temple, wishing for some peace and quiet.

"Already got enough, huh?" Brandon asked, smiling as he stood beside her, her trusted right hand and husband.

"Who wouldn't?" She turned her head towards her husband, "Have you seen Elsa?"

Brandon shook his head. "I saw Anna and her leave the ball a while back."

Aphrodite pursed her lips, wondering what these two daughters of hers were up to.

"Mum!"

Aphrodite turned her head left to see Anna approaching her with a not so happy look.

"Aphrodite!"

Then she turned her head right to see Rapunzel and Catherine mimicking Anna's look and it's when she knew they all had very bad news.

She shot up from her seat, "What's going on?" She looked around. "Where's Elsa?"

The fact that the three didn't instantly reply set her motherly instincts on fire. "Anna… Rapunzel… Catherine…" She looked at each one of them. "Where's… Elsa?" She said slowly, dreading their answer.

"She's not herself." Anna blurted, making Aphrodite and Brandon's eyes widen.

"And I can't find Eugene and Emily." Rapunzel said, still looking around the crowd trying to find her kids.

Aphrodite put a hand over her forehead. "Oh, God… not now…"

"Is something wrong, Your Majesties?" One guest, a woman, asked.

They all turned to look at her before Aphrodite shook her head, "No, no. We're totally fine. Please, continue enjoying the ball." She extended her hand towards the crowd, beckoning the woman to move on with her night.

Luckily, the woman smiled and bowed, before leaving.

"Now, what?" Catherine asked.

"Alright. Rapunzel. Brandon. You go look for the kids. I'll take care of Elsa." Aphrodite ordered before she moved to leave.

"What about us?" Anna asked, pointing at herself and Catherine.

"I need you two to keep the guests occupied."

"What if Elsa hurt you?" Anna asked, worried.

Aphrodite smiled gently and put a hand on her daughter's cheek. "She won't."

Trusting her judgement, Anna and Catherine went off to keep the guests busy and cause no alarm for the absence of the Queen of Arendelle.

As Aphrodite turned to leave, Brandon held her by her hand. "Aphrodite… are you sure about this? This could be dangerous. At least take some guards with you."

"That won't be necessary." Aphrodite assured.

"Can't you at least… wait for her to come through?"

"She's my daughter, Brandon." She squeezed his hand. "I can't leave her." She shook her head. "I can't." A pause. "Never again."

* * *

Eugene and Emily ran through the hallways, laughing as they chased each other. The ball had already gotten them bored and they didn't get along with those snobby rich kids at all. They just wanted to have fun so they decided to sneak out of the party. Skilled in hiding as their mother and father, they were able to pass by all the guards unseen.

Since most of the guards were occupied guarding the other side of the castle and keeping their Queen and royals safe, the chambers section of the castle was empty and the kids decided it was best to play here. "Come on, Eugene!" Emily called back to her brother.

Eugene panted as he struggled to run behind her. "How can you run so fast?"

Emily giggled, "You're just slow." She teased as she ran, her head turned so she could look at him.

"You're just cheating!" Eugene shouted, glaring.

"Catch me if you ca—" Emily collided with something that pushed her back, making her fall on her behind.

She looked up and saw none other than Aunt Elsa staring down at her from behind her shoulder with a not so gentle look.

"Aunty Elsa!" Both Emily and Eugene were more than happy to see her, not fazed by her cold stare.

"You shouldn't be here." Elsa started as she turned to face them, "You should be back at the ball with your mother." She said with a flat voice.

"Aww, but we hate it there!" Emily whined, getting up on her feet.

"Where's your mother?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"We don't know." Eugene started. "We just want to play. We don't like the people that came here, Aunt Elsa."

"Yeah! They are mean!" Emily continued.

"Make them go away, Aunty Elsa." Eugene suggested.

"Yeah! Make them go away!" Emily as always echoed.

"If I had a choice, trust me I would have gotten rid of those people a long time ago." Elsa replied. Little did the two kids know that what she meant was to actually murder these people in the most brutal way.

"Why won't you? You're the Princess of Arendelle." Emily asked.

"Our family wouldn't like that." Elsa said, the thought of the hate her family had for her made her sneer in annoyance.

"Then will you play with us, Aunty Elsa?" Emily asked, excitedly.

"Yeah! Will you play with us!?" Eugene was the one to echo his sister this time.

Elsa couldn't understand how these two kids functioned. Were they always repeating after each other?

"Play?" Elsa asked, her eyes narrowing as if not understanding the concept.

"Yeah! Come on!" Emily and Eugene ran passed her, beckoning her to follow.

Elsa stayed in her place, giving them a confused look.

"Come on, Aunty Elsa! This way!" Emily beckoned her again.

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. It was better to accompany these two mini humans anyway. She'd at least keep them safe in case any other curious trespasser decided to show up.

Sighing to herself, she followed.

* * *

Elsa found herself standing in the private castle gardens with two kids hopping and running around her, shouting and chasing each other like fools. Rapunzel's children sure were loud and full of energy. Very annoying. Weren't they supposed to be sleeping at such a late time? Oh, well. It's not like she was going by the rules.

Elsa kept her guard up, her eye darting around, inspecting every inch and looking for any sign of another intruder. Emily interrupted her when she tugged at her dress.

"Come on, Aunty Elsa. Make a slide!"

Elsa looked down at the two. "Slide?" Elsa asked as if they were talking in a different language.

"You know…" Emily made a sliding motion with her hand. "So we can play on it!"

"Snow, Aunty Elsa! Use snow!" Eugene hinted. They knew Aunt Elsa had ice powers but they had never seen her use it. The family had always made them envision those powers as something beautiful, even though that in their hearts they knew Elsa's magic could be dangerous. They couldn't be blamed. They had only seen the vicious side of it.

"Use your power! Wssssshhhh!" Emily waved her hand, beckoning Elsa to do the same.

Elsa's eyebrows rose. They wanted her to use her power? Wasn't that… a sin? Forbidden? A catastrophe? The end of the world?

Shrugging, she waved her hand and sure enough, a line of angry hissing spikes of ice shot from the ground before elevating into a spiral.

Eugene gawked at it in awe.

"No, no, no!" Emily said, shaking her head and waving her hands. "This isn't a slide!"

"We can't play on this, Aunty Elsa." Eugene said, calmly climbing a few spikes as if it wasn't a dangerous pointy thing that could have taken his life. "We want a slide." He tried to show her what it looked like with his hand and arm.

Elsa waved her hand, the spikes melting, letting Eugene down. _I can't believe my powers are a play thing for these two._ She grumpily thought. How could her great, dangerously powerful and deadly magic be used for kids to play. Totally unacceptable. Yet for some reason she couldn't deny those two mini human their wish.

She sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She waved her hand again. Luckily this time a slide made of hard ice formed. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for Rapunzel's kids to play on.

"Yeay!" Eugene and Emily raced each other to the slide. As they neared it, Emily shivered. "It's so cold!"

"It's _ice_." Elsa deadpanned, crossing her arms. "If you don't like it then stop making me create these damn ridiculous things."

But the kids giggled and were already starting to play.

Ignoring its temperature, Emily squealed as she slid down first, before reaching the ground laughing, already sprinting back to climb up for another turn.

Eugene paused on top and turned at Elsa. "Come on, Aunty Elsa." He called, wanting her to join.

"No." Elsa firmly said, summoning an ice chair behind her before sitting.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"I don't do… _playing_." Elsa informed.

Eugene and Emily shared a look before shrugging and continuing on with their fun.

Elsa watched them climbing up then sliding down, up then down for what seemed like forever. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them. She couldn't understand how this was fun. She rested her elbow on the chair's arm with her hand on her cheek, feeling bored.

She was so glad no one could see her now. Her. The Snow Queen playing with human kids. Yet again... they were her family. Weren't they? She wasn't _The Snow Queen_ anymore. She was just… Aunty Elsa?

Emily and Eugene waved and gave her a wide toothy smile. A smile full of love. Not a hateful glare or a sneer. Not even a judging stare or fearfully pointing swords at her.

Hesitantly, Elsa raised her hand and nonchalantly waved back.

Maybe… Just maybe…

This wasn't so bad after all.

After such an awful night for her, Elsa was able to smile back.

* * *

 **If you find any spelling mistakes or errors that's because i couldn't reread it a lot and fix things cause i have to go to work xD**

 **let's all play for Elsa.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
